


Downfall

by melblue



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melblue/pseuds/melblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the GKM. Short version - Kurt leaves Blaine and Sebastian. He doesn't tell them he was going to do this. Kurtbastian ending. This is a future au that leaves canon after Season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> **1st March 2015 - Reposted Chapter 1 with significant changes, including a change to past tense.**
> 
> For this prompt on the GKM - http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/22507.html?thread=27501035
> 
> Notes about the prompt:  
> Here's the original prompt:  
> 
>
>> Blaine's neglecting Kurt emotionally and sexually. Sebastian is outrightly emotionally and occasionally even physically abusive towards Kurt.  
> I want to see the last time the three of them have sex, then the next day, Kurt cleans the house one last time, packs up his things while the other two are at work, and leaves. He doesn't leave a note. There's nothing to say.  
> Blaine and Sebastian initially don't know how to react. Blaine's feelings towards Kurt had been waining, whilst Sebastian's were growing. Their feelings for each other became purely physical whilst Kurt held it all together. Neither of them could handle it. And now it's too late.  
> I don't mind if Sebastian goes looking for Kurt and/or Blaine's and his relationship collapses completely after Kurt leaves. Could end with Kurbastian, but I'd want serious apologies/grovelling on Seb's part.  
> Bottom!Kurt, please, but not non-con.  
> TL;DR Kurt leaves Blaine and Sebastian. He doesn't tell them that he was going to do this.
> 
> This prompt rather fascinated me and even though I've always said that I'd suck at writing threesomes, the idea of exploring the way a relationship like that could develop and then disintegrate was too much to resist. Who knows if I'll pull it off ;-)  
> I have to say that this story is inspired by this prompt, it's not an exact fulfillment. The abusive elements are missing, mainly because I really can't write that. But I really liked the idea that Kurt had perhaps been the glue holding the relationship together without the other two really realizing it, and also the idea of the inequalities that can arise in a threesome relationship regarding emotions and sex, so I thought I'd give it a go.  
> And I also kept the Bottom!Kurt. Mainly because I have a bit of a kink for Kurt as a bottom.
> 
> General notes:  
> Original working title for this was 'Everybody wants Sebastian's cock', hehe, but now I'm calling it 'Downfall'. I started writing this just after the Sadie Hawkins episode so it's canon up to that and then au from after that episode. Also, it's set in New York (mainly). I have never been anywhere in the US, and unfortunately that includes New York, so I'm flying by the seat of my pants here. This is looking to be about 10 (long) chapters all up, and yes, I know, it's yet another wip. Sorry about that...
> 
> A big fat thank you to Vera (kurtbastiankiss) for reading, reassuring, and being the fab beta that she is. Thank you so much, honeydew!
> 
> On tumblr I'll be using the tag 'glee fic: downfall' for this story.

**September 2015**

It all began in early fall, just as the leaves were beginning to turn.

Kurt had started his final year at NYADA, but was also still working part-time at Vogue.com and because of that his interest in design had grown to the point where he’d ended up drifting into a Costuming major. Blaine was in his third year, but still in Performance, which meant they didn’t actually see each other that often, on campus. So, Kurt was kind of surprised when Blaine tracked him down one day, and even more surprised when Blaine breathlessly announced that he’d run into Sebastian Smythe in Time’s Square.

“Really, Blaine, why on earth did you talk to him?” Kurt asked, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice, even as he smiled to reassure Blaine that he was only teasing. True, Sebastian wasn’t Kurt’s favorite person in the world but he prided himself on the fact that he’d managed to let go of any grudges against him quite a while ago.

“And how did the long streak of sleaze end up in New York anyway?” he continued, as Blaine laughed.

“Well I had to talk to him because I practically tripped over him,” Blaine said, his eyes twinkling. “And he was there with a bunch of Parsons students. He’s doing an Architecture degree there and they were on some sort of field trip thing, I think.”

“Oh?” Again Kurt was surprised. Somehow he’d always thought that Sebastian would end up at Yale or Harvard doing law or something equally contentious. That was when he’d bothered to think of him at all, of course.

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, he’s in third year, like me. He’s been here all this time, can’t believe it’s taken this long for one of us to run into him.”

“Well, New York _is_ pretty big, Blaine,” Kurt pointed out, with a smile, and Blaine laughed again.

“Yeah, I forget sometimes,” he said, and Kurt gave him the incredulous but fond look he always gave Blaine when he said something completely ridiculous. He sometimes suspected that Blaine did it deliberately, just to provoke that look from Kurt, a suspicion that didn’t lessen when Blaine winked and then planted a quick kiss on Kurt’s lips.

“Anyway,” Blaine continued. “What do you think about meeting up with him sometime? He lives in the Village and you know how much you love going there.”

“Hmmm,” Kurt hummed, trying to suppress the little stab of envy he felt at the thought of Sebastian living somewhere that Kurt coveted. He and Blaine were still living in the loft at Bushwick that Kurt had once shared with Rachel, and although they were comfortable there, Kurt still didn’t like the area that much.

“Yeah, well, I do love going there,” he agreed, ignoring Blaine’s amused expression. “And I guess we can meet up with Sebastian if you really want to.”

“Well, I think I would, actually,” Blaine said thoughtfully. “Sebastian seemed different. More relaxed. Happier. I think he likes what he’s doing.”

Kurt had to admit his interest was piqued. “Okay then,” he agreed. “Why don’t you arrange it then?”

“Well… actually…” Blaine was blushing and Kurt knew that look on his face. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at Blaine.

“You already have, haven’t you?”

“Yup,” Blaine said, with a grin. “Friday night. He said he usually meets up with some of his friends at a bar in Greenwich Village. I said we’d try to get there but we don’t have to if you really don’t want to.”

“No, it’s fine,” Kurt replied, deciding that getting it over with sooner than later would be a good idea. But he also decided he’d need some back-up, and so that was how Kurt had found himself following Blaine into a bar in the Village, with Rachel and Brody by his side and ending up face-to-face with someone he’d really never expected to see again.

Sebastian didn’t look that different, Kurt thought, maybe a little taller, just as Kurt was himself, but also maybe a little broader in the chest – he looked more solid and less gawky than he had before. His legs were as long as ever but his thighs looked more muscular in his fitted dark jeans.

But Blaine had been right. There was something different in the way he held himself. He seemed more settled, and less cocky, and the sense of entitlement that had turned his natural confidence into arrogance seemed to be gone.

He was devastatingly attractive… and the smirk he gave Kurt when he caught Kurt looking him over showed that he knew it.

“Well, well, well, Kurt Hummel,” he said, shaking Kurt’s hand with a firm grip. “Still got a bad case of the gay-face, I see.”

For a moment Kurt bristled, but then he saw the good humour in Sebastian’s eyes. There was no sign of malice in them, in fact his gaze was actually more admiring as his eyes scanned over Kurt in the same way that Kurt had done to him, and Kurt found himself feeling more amused than anything else.

“Hello Sebastian,” Kurt replied coolly. “I must say I was surprised to find that you weren’t working in New York as a stripper.”

Sebastian’s smirk widened into a grin and he raised an eyebrow. “Why goodness, Kurt,” he said. “Are you implying that I have the smoking hot body that’s a requirement of the job? Thank you, I’m flattered.”

Brody, who was still standing beside them, laughed and Kurt joined in, even as his face heated. He should have known that Sebastian would never have lost his ability to flirt outrageously, and Kurt, who’d never had it directed at him before from Sebastian, and who’d never really flirted that much anyway, couldn’t ignore that he felt a little at a loss for words. So, he figured he should quit while he could and quickly took a seat beside Rachel at the table where Sebastian’s friends were gathered.

Introductions were made and it turned out that Sebastian’s friends were interesting, funny and friendly. Sebastian was too, and he seemed to be in his element, relaxed and smiling in a way that Kurt had never seen from him before. He was attentive to whoever was talking to him and he kept the laughter and jokes (as well as the alcohol) flowing. Kurt found himself impressed with Sebastian’s social skills and he was finally forced to admit to himself that he was enjoying the company of Sebastian Smythe.

And that didn’t change even when Sebastian took a seat next to him, jabbed an elbow into his side and smirked.

“So,” he said. “I think I owe you an apology.”

Kurt frowned, confused. “You do?”

“Yep,” Sebastian replied. The smirk was gone, replaced with an uncertain smile, and the way he shifted in his seat actually made Kurt think he might even be nervous. “It’s long overdue.”

“Oh,” Kurt said, and his brow cleared, as he finally understood. Still, he hadn’t expected this from Sebastian after so much time had gone by and he had to admit that he was sort of touched that Sebastian had even thought about it.

“Yeah,” Sebastian continued. “I mean, I remember apologizing to Blaine back then, but I don’t think I ever said sorry to you, and I should have. I was really a jerk to you. So, I’m saying sorry now, and that I hope we can be friends.”

Underneath the sincerity, there was a slight, questioning note to Sebastian’s voice – a hint of vulnerability that made Kurt’s heart melt just a little bit and caused a little flutter in his stomach… and that flutter made the smile he gave Sebastian feel a little shy.

“Thank you,” he said, in a soft voice. “I guess I should apologize as well. I really should never have commented on your odour. Although, I must say, it’s improved,” he leaned closer, with a mischievous smile, and sniffed delicately. “Armani Diamonds. Very nice.”

Sebastian’s eyes sparkled with amusement. “I’m glad you approve,” he said. “You really are full of compliments tonight.”

“Oh well,” Kurt huffed, but he was still smiling at Sebastian. “Don’t get used to it.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Sebastian replied. “I don’t think I’d survive it.”

Their eyes held and Kurt felt the tension between them rising, and he knew that it was attraction. His stomach fluttered again and he could feel his cheeks beginning to flush. He was surprised, not about the fact that he was feeling an attraction to someone other than Blaine – they were both realistic enough to know that it sometimes happened and was perfectly normal – but he was surprised that his reaction to Sebastian was so immediate. And that Sebastian seemed to be feeling it too.

Then Brody started talking to Sebastian, and the moment broke. Kurt looked along the table and met Blaine’s eyes, the look in them was fond and amused… and above all, knowing. But it was a knowledge that was shared, and Kurt wasn’t at all surprised that Blaine was feeling Sebastian’s attraction as well.

He returned Blaine’s amused smile with one of his own, and took a sip of his drink. It seemed clear that neither of them would object to seeing Sebastian again.

 

**October 2015**

The next time they _did_ see Sebastian was at their usual Halloween costume party. They’d both agreed to invite him and neither of them regretted it when he turned up dressed as a pirate. The look suited him and Kurt realized that the moment of attraction in the club hadn’t been a fluke because he found it almost impossible to keep his eyes off Sebastian. When he did finally manage to look away it was only to find that Blaine seemed to have the same problem.

The look Blaine returned seemed to have the touch of embarrassment in it that Kurt himself was feeling, and Kurt had learned long ago not to let things like that fester, so he slipped over to Blaine’s side and gave him a rueful smile.

“He looks pretty good, doesn’t he?” he whispered.

Blaine grinned and then pressed a slow kiss to Kurt’s mouth.

“Yeah, he does,” he practically breathed into Kurt’s ear, once the kiss had ended, “but it makes me want to sneak away with you somewhere and now I regret wearing such a complicated costume.”

“Oh, I think I could find my way into it,” Kurt said, sliding a hand down Blaine’s thigh. “I’m a Costume expert, remember?”

Blaine laughed and kissed him again, his tongue hot and lazy in Kurt’s mouth, and when they broke apart and Kurt looked up, he found Sebastian watching them, heat in his eyes… and desire twisted hard in his stomach.

Still, that night as Kurt gasped whilst Blaine took him hard and fast, Kurt’s thoughts were only of Blaine.

But over the next few months it got harder to ignore the tension they both seemed to feel whenever Sebastian was around, particularly because he was around a lot. They’d all become good friends, and there were more nights where the Parsons and NYADA groups met up for drinking or clubbing, and Sebastian had even sung at Callbacks a couple of times. There were dinner parties at Kurt and Blaine’s, or Rachel and Brody’s, and at the small house that Sebastian surprisingly shared with two girls… and it turned out that Sebastian was almost as good a cook as Kurt, which had been another surprise for Kurt. He’d never imagined a domesticated Sebastian, wearing an apron and holding a wooden spoon but it was a sight he’d thoroughly enjoyed seeing.

The friendship grew between the three of them, and they often spent time without the others, sometimes going out to movies, or theatre nights, or sometimes just hanging out at the loft, and underneath it all, the little hum of attraction was always there, a buzz of tension that they never acknowledged.

Kurt wondered sometimes why they didn’t. He and Blaine had never looked for a threesome, that was true, but there _had_ been times before that they’d felt an attraction to someone and although they’d never acted on it, they _had_ usually talked about it. Particularly as Blaine had learned, after the terrible time he’d cheated on Kurt, that if he didn’t talk about what he was feeling he might do something he’d regret.

Kurt figured that this was something a little different though, because for his own part, it wasn’t just an attraction, he really liked Sebastian as well, and he was reluctant to mess with what was turning out to be a surprisingly good friendship. He had a feeling that Blaine was feeling the same way about it.

So, the reluctance was there perhaps also fuelled by the fact that, deep down, he couldn’t help sometimes thinking back to that time when Sebastian had pursued Blaine, and even though he could see the interest in Sebastian’s eyes when he looked at Kurt, he found it hard to measure it to be the same as the desire that he felt that Sebastian had for Blaine.

The odd thing was though, that it would probably have been Blaine who would have struggled to be sexually compatible with Sebastian if anything had happened. Sebastian’s flatmates’ teasing had made it clear that Sebastian had experience in threesomes, but Kurt had also got the clear impression that Sebastian only preferred to top, and Blaine had pretty much turned into an exclusive top, himself. And Kurt was perfectly happy with that, he loved the feeling of penetration, of being fucked thoroughly and Blaine certainly knew how to fuck… thoroughly. But as much as blowjobs were fun, sometimes you just wanted more, and Blaine was definitely a ‘want more’ type of guy, so Kurt figured that Blaine had probably realized that he wasn’t going to get that with Sebastian.

But in the end, talking about it or not talking about it didn’t matter, because the tension built up and they ended up just falling into it without much thought, anyway.

 

**May 2016**

It happened the night of Kurt and Rachel’s graduation party. They’d done well at NYADA and Rachel already had a minor chorus part on Broadway, whilst Kurt had joined a small theatre company as an assistant costumer. So they had a lot to celebrate. The party had gone long and loud, until finally in the early hours of the morning it had wound down and there was only Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian left at the loft.

They were all coming down from being fairly drunk, but Sebastian had offered to help them clean up, and all three of them were sprawled on the couch trying to summon up the energy to begin. Even though Kurt wanted a tidy apartment to sleep in, he was also feeling pretty relaxed and pleasantly tired, so he’d sort of zoned out for a while, when suddenly Blaine was in his lap, kissing him deep, hot and wet.

Kurt was thoroughly enjoying it, but he started in surprise when he felt movement on the couch beside him and he turned to see Sebastian still sitting there. Focussed on Blaine, he’d somehow lost track of the fact that Sebastian was still there, and he flushed with embarrassment, even whilst Blaine’s lips were sliding along his throat. But Sebastian’s gaze was heavy as he watched them and it made the heat that had been uncurling in Kurt’s stomach flare brightly, and the flush in his face turned from embarrassment into desire.

Blaine pulled away suddenly and gave Kurt a searching look, and Kurt knew what he was asking because he was asking himself the same question.

“Do you want this?”

Blaine’s voice was low and rough, full of need, and it made Kurt’s already hardening dick, stiffen against the front of his jeans.

“What do you want to do?” Kurt asked in a whisper, and Blaine smiled slowly. Kurt knew that look – it meant that Blaine knew he was going to get what he wanted. And it was true, whilst Kurt still had some doubts niggling in the back of his mind, the way Sebastian was looking at them made his body sing, and Kurt _wanted_ this… wanted Sebastian.

“I want to fuck you while he watches,” Blaine said, his voice still low. “And he wants to watch, don’t you Sebastian?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian agreed, and when Kurt turned to look at him again his smile was eager but still held a question. “But I might want a bit more than that.”

“I think we can sort that out,” Blaine said, and Kurt didn’t really get much of a chance to ask about how exactly they were going to do that, because Blaine suddenly leaned sideways and kissed Sebastian.

A strange little pang of pain went through Kurt as he watched his boyfriend kiss another guy but the lingering haze of alcohol numbed it, and he had to admit that it was also kind of hot. He was caught up in it for a few minutes, watching the way their mouths moved together, until he noticed that Blaine had unfastened Sebastian’s jeans and had his cock in his hand.

Kurt couldn’t take his eyes off it. It was cut, like Kurt’s, longer and thicker than either Kurt or Blaine, and flushed with arousal, and it made him want to taste it, so, knowing how much Blaine loved giving blow jobs, he wasn’t surprised when Blaine slid down to kneel on the floor between Sebastian’s legs, and took it into his mouth.

He sensed the shudder that went through Sebastian’s body and his eyes shot up to find Sebastian looking at him, leaning closer.

“May I kiss you?”

Kurt’s stomach swooped at those words, and the intent look in Sebastian’s eyes. He could see that Sebastian was completely serious about asking, that he had no intention of doing anything that Kurt might be uncomfortable with, and the sensation in his stomach flowed up into his chest in a clench of emotion that pushed him forward across the couch to meet Sebastian halfway. Their lips met, bruising and hard, but quickly gentled into a sensual slide of tongues and Kurt was surprised at how easy it was to kiss someone other than Blaine. And how good it was to kiss Sebastian and the thought tumbled through his mind that it might be his downfall.

Sebastian’s mouth was at times soft, at times demanding, and always skilled. It was easy for Kurt to lose himself in the sensation, to lose track of time, to even forget about Blaine, so it was a shock when arms slid around his waist and dragged him off the couch and onto the floor. The low whine of confusion and loss he made was slightly embarrassing but thankfully neither Blaine or Sebastian seemed to notice – Blaine was, for one thing, too busy manoeuvring Kurt into a position kneeling between Sebastian’s long legs.

Kurt gripped the edge of the sofa, on either side of Sebastian’s thighs, as Blaine tugged down Kurt’s jeans and boxers and pressed up close behind him. Blaine’s slick finger pushed inside, making him gasp a little, even as he wondered just when Blaine had got the lube out of their bedroom.

Sebastian leaned forward, looking over Kurt’s shoulder, and then he slid off the couch onto the floor in front of Kurt, and Kurt moaned as Sebastian’s lips found his throat. It felt like a double onslaught of pleasure, hands all over his body, Blaine’s fingers inside him, a mouth on the sensitive skin of his throat, and another on the back of his shoulder. It was almost overwhelming and Kurt shivered and closed his eyes, and felt a kind of relief when the lips left his body and he sensed that Blaine and Sebastian were now kissing each other over Kurt’s shoulder. He could feel their occasional breaths against the side of his face, and he could hear the way their mouths moved together, obscenely loud right next to his ear, and it made him feel hot. He began to undo the buttons on his shirt, trying to slip it off, and suddenly someone’s hands were there, helping him.

At the same time, Sebastian tugged his own sweater off over his head, underneath was all bare smooth skin and lean tight muscle, and it made Kurt drop his head forward and lick Sebastian’s shoulder, to taste and nip delicately.

“Blaine,” Kurt whispered against Sebastian’s skin, a plea in his voice. He never needed much stretching these days, he knew how to relax and take it, and he wanted Blaine in him, now.

Blaine moaned in agreement and pushed inside quickly, stealing the breath from Kurt’s lungs, in a delicious slide and burn. Sebastian’s mouth found Kurt’s again, swallowing Kurt’s moans of pleasure, even as his hand slid around Kurt’s hip until his fingers were pressing around where Kurt was stretched so tight around Blaine’s thrusting cock. The sensation shot straight to Kurt’s own cock, and it must have felt just as good for Blaine because his thrusts became longer and more deliberate and his fingers clenched Kurt’s hips tightly.

“That looks so hot,” Blaine said in a low voice. “But how about we give you a little more now, Sebastian? Why don’t you sit back up on the couch and Kurt can suck your cock? You’d like to do that, wouldn’t you Kurt?”

Blaine was already moving, shuffling them backwards on their knees a little, to give Sebastian room to move. Before he’d even really had time to think about it, Kurt was leaning over Sebastian’s lap with Sebastian’s erection right in front of him.

“Come on baby, suck his cock,” Blaine whispered. “I want to see it.”

And even as his stomach tightened with heat, Kurt knew that Blaine knew exactly what he was doing – that Blaine knew just exactly how much Kurt liked it when Blaine talked dirty to him, just exactly what it did to him – but it didn’t really matter because Kurt really wanted to taste Sebastian’s cock.

Sebastian’s hand had slipped into Kurt’s hair, tentative in its silent encouragement, and Kurt knew the choice was his. He gave Sebastian’s cock one long lick, and then quickly took it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head to taste the pre-come leaking there, before sliding down the shaft. He tasted different from Blaine, slightly saltier, where Blaine was musky, but after that thought Kurt just lost himself in the whole thing. The taste of Sebastian as he thrust shallowly into Kurt’s mouth, the satin skin of his stomach under Kurt’s hands, and the way he could feel Sebastian’s hard abdomen quivering with tension. That, mixed with the steady pressure of Blaine thrusting into him, and the grip of his tight fingers on Kurt’s hips was so overwhelmingly good that Kurt could feel his balls tightening up as his orgasm started to build.

Sebastian came first though, suddenly and with little warning, as he yanked on Kurt’s hair to pull him away. His come shot onto Kurt’s face and then dripped down into Sebastian’s lap, and Blaine obviously saw it because he groaned loudly, his hips sped up and Kurt was shoved forward against Sebastian’s chest by Blaine’s final deep thrust. Blaine pressed against his back, moaning with satisfaction and Kurt couldn’t help letting out a whimper of frustration. He was still hard as a rock and he needed release.

“Hey, I’ve got you,” Sebastian whispered, and then his hand was right there, right where Kurt needed it, large and firm, stroking smoothly, tight and fast, and Kurt groaned his gratitude into Sebastian’s chest and came hard all over Sebastian’s hand and his own belly.

Blaine withdrew and collapsed backwards onto the floor and Kurt followed him. He felt fucked out, almost dizzy with it, and sort of disgusting as well – there was come on his face, and his stomach, and he could feel it sliding out of his ass as well, for he and Blaine hadn’t used condoms for years.

“More freakin’ mess to clean up,” he grumbled, and Blaine laughed, and then they were all laughing, loud and breathless, and then Kurt must have passed out, because the next thing he’d known he was waking up in bed, with Blaine sitting next to him, watching him, his eyes bright and his hair curling riotously.

Kurt couldn’t imagine how he could look so fresh when Kurt felt like his head might explode.

“Hey,” Kurt rasped, after clearing his throat. “What are you doing, creeper?”

Blaine laughed. “Do you know I had to get Sebastian to help me carry you into bed last night? You were an immovable object, I couldn’t even get you to stand up.”

“Oh,” Kurt murmured, and flushed, because that was kind of embarrassing really. “And where is Sebastian anyway?”

“He went home after we got you to bed. I said he could stay if he wanted to but he thought it was better if he went.”

“Okay,” Kurt said, slowly, frowning a little at the discomfort he could feel in his stomach over the idea that Sebastian felt he should leave. “Was he… um… okay?”

“Yeah,” Blaine said, grinning. “He seemed pretty happy to me.”

He handed Kurt a large glass of water, and Kurt gave him a grateful smile as he drank it, watching the grin that still broadened Blaine’s mouth.

“Well, you look pleased,” he said, handing the glass back to Blaine.

Blaine’s cheeks flushed. “Well, yeah,” he said. “That was pretty fantastic last night. I have to confess I’d been thinking about something like that now and then, but I didn’t seriously think it would happen. But I did think we should talk about it? Just make sure we’re both on the same page with what happened?”

And this was the Blaine that Kurt loved so much, the one that was fearless and clear about what he wanted and still careful about their relationship. He gave Blaine a smile that he knew must look absolutely adoring.

“Oh, I’m good,” Kurt sighed, leaning back against the pillows and stretching muscles that felt sore and well-used, but in a good way. “And yeah, I’d thought about it too, because it was pretty obvious that the attraction was there, for all of us. But what about Sebastian? Shouldn’t we talk to him?”

“Already have,” Blaine told him. “He called early this morning to say he had no regrets, and also if we ever felt like doing something like that again, he’d be… ah… totally up for it.”

“Yes, that does sound like something he’d say,” Kurt said with a smile, as Blaine gave a little snort of laughter. “And so… do you… I mean, would you want to do it again?”

For some reason it was a struggle to get the words out, and Kurt’s heart was beating hard, whether from excitement or some sort of trepidation, he couldn’t be sure. At that moment, it felt like he was on the cusp of something, that he wasn’t sure what his own answer would be, or what he wanted Blaine’s answer to be, or whether whatever those answers were would take him to a place he wanted to be.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind,” Blaine admitted, and something in Kurt’s heart tightened, and again he didn’t really know what it meant. “But I don’t think we should plan it or anything. If it happens on the spur of the moment like it did last night, then it happens. If it doesn’t, then that’s okay too.”

There was a bit of relief in Kurt now, even though it felt like they were just postponing something.

“Okay,” he said, nodding in agreement. “If it happens, it happens.”

And, of course, it did happen again just as, deep down, Kurt had known it would.

 

**October 2016**

By the time their annual Halloween party rolled around again, Sebastian was a kind of fixture in their relationship, and somehow they’d ended up having sex with him regularly. It hadn’t gone much further than it had the first time; they’d only exchanged blowjobs and handjobs, and Blaine had been the only one to actually take Kurt, but Kurt often found himself wondering how long that restriction would last.

He suspected that Blaine wanted to watch it happen, in the same way that Sebastian watched them, and there was a big part of Kurt that wanted that too. He’d got used to Sebastian’s heated gaze on them, but it would be so much more to actually _have_ Sebastian… to not just have his eyes, or his hand or his mouth, but to have all of him… in the way he had Blaine. Whenever he thought about it, desire unfurled inside him, hot and urgent, different from the slow build he had with Blaine. He wondered if it made him greedy to want both.

But aside from the sex, Sebastian seemed to be sinking into their relationship as well. He would stay with them a couple of nights in the week, and now when they went shopping, they’d shop for him as well. Sebastian had clothes in their closet, and a toothbrush in the bathroom, and sometimes one of his projects would be spread out on their table. When they made plans they’d consult him and he was often included in things that once they would have done by themselves.

But it had happened naturally, and organically, and it was obvious that they were all happy, so there was no real discussion about it, until one day, not long after the Halloween Party, Sebastian told them that the house he’d been sharing had been sold and that he had to move. And then Kurt saw the words forming in Blaine’s head, in the same way they were forming in his, until finally the words were out there, in the air, hovering between them.

“Do you think we should ask Sebastian to move in with us?”

It had been a busy day at work, and Kurt was tired, but he sat down beside Blaine and took in his earnest expression. There was a hint of confusion in Blaine’s eyes, as if he wasn’t entirely sure what he was asking for, and Kurt could completely understand that, because he was just as confused.

“I don’t know,” he said. “I mean, you do realize what it will mean if he does, don’t you? We’re already so close. If he’s here all the time, this won’t just be a relationship between the two of us anymore. It will be between the three of us. I love you Blaine, so much. Are you sure you want to bring Sebastian into this? Do you want more from him than we already have? I mean, this won’t just be about sex anymore.”

“It hasn’t been just about sex for a while though, has it? For either of us,” Blaine countered, and for some reason Kurt began to blush.

“And it hasn’t been just about sex for Sebastian either,” Blaine continued. “You know that he’s stopped seeing other people in the last few months. He hasn’t said anything but I have a feeling that he’d really like to be with us. In a relationship.”

“Okay,” Kurt replied thoughtfully. He knew how Blaine’s mind sometimes worked, that sometimes he leapt ahead without really thinking about how what he was doing might mean for himself or other people, and Kurt knew that it was something he couldn’t let happen here. “But it will mean a lot of changes. More than you might think, Blaine. Are you sure you that you could handle those changes?”

“What exactly do you mean?” Blaine asked, a slight frown on his face. “He’s already practically living here, we already do nearly everything with him. This would just be an extension of that.”

“That’s true,” Kurt agreed. “But okay, even if we just look at the physical side… and you know that’s going to be a big part of this.”

He paused for a moment, cleared his throat, and willed himself not to blush again, because he was going to have to be very blunt here, and even now, he still sometimes felt the embarrassment that he’d felt as a teenager.

“If we do this, it won’t just be blowjobs anymore, Blaine. He’ll want more, we’ll want more, and you know that he doesn’t bottom, and neither do you. Are you, um, sure that you’re going to get enough out of this?”

By the time he finished, Blaine was grinning, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Well, if you think you can handle both of us, _I’ll_ be fine,” Blaine said, and he actually leered, which made Kurt want to slap him and laugh at the same time.

“I’m being serious, Blaine,” he said firmly.

“So am I,” Blaine said, and now he was starting to flush a little. “I’ve thought about it, and I have no problem with him fucking you, as long as I get to watch. No problem at all.”

Kurt wondered if he should actually be a little concerned about that. After all, in the past Blaine had often displayed some jealousy if any other guy showed an interest in Kurt… but in the end, he figured that as they’d been doing stuff with Sebastian for a while now, Blaine had gotten over whatever slight pangs of jealousy he might have felt initially, just as Kurt, himself, had. And besides, there was a lot more to talk about.

“Well, that’s the other thing,” Kurt said. “You’d always have to be there, and so would he, and so would I. I mean you do realize that we wouldn’t be able to do stuff alone anymore, don’t you? It wouldn’t be fair.”

Blaine blinked. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, think about it. You wouldn’t really like me to do anything with Sebastian when you’re not there, would you? And that’s the same for all of us. If we’re going to do this, then it will have to be a relationship, a commitment, between the three of us. We’d have to do it properly. We’d have to really be _together_.”

Blaine stared at him blankly, and Kurt could tell he was lost in thought, so he waited, patiently and, he had to admit, a bit nervously. Finally Blaine smiled.

“I guess it’s like any relationship,” he said. “There’s going to have to be sacrifices and compromises, but you know, usually the gain is worth it. I love you, Kurt, and a part of me doesn’t want to change what we have, but relationships grow and change all the time. They should, otherwise it gets stagnant. And I really think this change could give us so much.”

“I guess,” Kurt agreed, somewhat reluctantly, because a part of him wondered if Blaine was really as comfortable giving up their private moments as he said he was. And it was a part that hurt a little, because Kurt wasn’t so sure that _he_ was so comfortable with it. He wondered if Blaine guessed that, because he suddenly leaned over and pressed a quick, soft kiss to Kurt’s mouth.

“You mentioned love just now,” Kurt continued, “and we haven’t really talked about that either. I’m attracted to Sebastian, you know that, and I really do like him. A lot. But I don’t know that I feel about him the same way that I do about you. I can’t help wondering if that’s fair to him… if he’s going to be a part of this.”

“Maybe you feel more for him than you think if you’re so concerned for him in all of this,” Blaine said with a smile. “Baby, I don’t know exactly how this is going to work. How can I, until we try it? I do know that, like you, I have strong feelings for Sebastian and that I really like the way the three of us are together. I think it could be great, and I kind of want to give it a go, but only if you and Sebastian want that as well.”

Blaine looked adorably earnest, just the way he always did when he wanted something, and that was a look that Kurt always found difficult to resist. He knew how single-minded Blaine could be when he was going after what he wanted and, at the moment, he wanted Sebastian. And even though Kurt thought that Blaine was probably right about it all, and the only way to really find out was to try it, he still felt anxious about the idea.

But he knew he was tired, he could feel the heaviness of it in his body, and his head wasn’t as clear as he’d like it to be… and maybe that was making him more anxious about it than he should be.

“I need a little time to think about it,” he finally said. “Can we talk about it again tomorrow?”

Blaine nodded and gave him another gentle kiss. Kurt could feel how much reassurance Blaine was trying to put into it, and he smiled against Blaine’s mouth, his heart filling with warmth.

The next day Kurt had a day off and Blaine was in classes, so he had plenty of time to try and work out how he felt about the situation. It was difficult; on the one hand he had to admit he was scared about making such a huge change to his relationship with Blaine, particularly considering some of their past history. He loved Blaine, and they’d both worked hard to get where they were now, and Kurt _liked_ where they were. But on the other hand, Kurt could see how Sebastian was already a big part of what they were now, anyway. He could see how they’d just fallen into something with Sebastian, and in a way the ease with which it had happened obviously meant that it worked at some level already.

In the end, Kurt had to bring it down to the way he _felt_ about Sebastian and that was when he got a bit of a shock. Because he made the discovery that he really didn’t like the idea of giving Sebastian up – and he figured that was what they’d have to do if they decided not to take the next step. And that realization made it easier to think about the idea that Blaine obviously didn’t want to give up Sebastian either, and the jealousy that Kurt might have expected to feel at that thought, particularly given their early history with Sebastian, just didn’t come. He suspected that it was because he knew that, this time, Sebastian was attracted to _Kurt_ , as well as Blaine… and that made a big difference.

He found himself dwelling on images of the three of them together and the way those images made his heart beat harder until it seemed like he could feel it everywhere. And it wasn’t just the sex, and it wasn’t just because Blaine was there – when he thought about Sebastian’s golden skin, the sparkle of his green eyes, and the sound of his laugh, the feeling was still there, strong and vivid.

He thought about some of the conversations he’d had with Sebastian that had surprised him – about art and music and architecture – where he’d realized they had similar tastes. He thought about the way that Sebastian teased him, his wit sharp and quick, and the way it seemed to bring out Kurt’s own fire, so that they’d bounce off each other in a way that was completely exhilarating.

Eventually Kurt found himself having to acknowledge that he just might be falling a little in love with Sebastian Smythe.

Maybe more than a little.

And it was startling that the idea didn’t really seem to worry him very much… but considering his _boyfriend_ was probably feeling the same way about Sebastian, made Kurt think that this was probably a good thing. He’d worked hard, as had Blaine, to bring trust back into their relationship and he felt like the fact that they were thinking about doing this with Sebastian meant that they had a solid foundation – they trusted each other, and it seemed they also trusted Sebastian, which was a good beginning point for what they were going to do. And that thought told Kurt that he’d made his decision. True, it might not work out, but if they didn’t try they’d never know, and it could turn out to be amazing.

Blaine obviously skipped his final class because he got home early and Kurt figured that he wanted to talk to Kurt before Sebastian, who they’d already invited over for dinner, got there.

Kurt prepared a simple pasta sauce, while Blaine bounced around the kitchen and generally got in the way, until Kurt finally gripped him by the shoulders and pushed him into a chair.

For a moment he wasn’t sure how to say what he wanted to say. Blaine stared up at him, his eyes big with curiosity and growing anxiety, so Kurt took a deep breath and nodded.

“Okay,” he said. “It’s obvious we both want this, so if you want to talk to Sebastian about it tonight, we can do that.”

Blaine’s reaction was immediate. He surged up out of the chair and flung his arms around Kurt’s waist and pressed his lips to Kurt’s in a hard kiss. A moment later he pulled away and grinned at Kurt, full of happiness, and Kurt could feel that same happiness welling up inside himself as he returned the smile.

“Right we will then,” Blaine said, and gave Kurt another quick kiss.

The odd thing was though, that once Sebastian got there, Blaine went shy in way that Kurt hadn’t seen for years… and it had the odd effect of making Kurt act in the same way.

It was obvious that Sebastian noticed it too, because he got more cautious and wary throughout the evening until, just as they were sitting down to eat, he finally asked them if there was anything wrong, and they both looked at each other, blushed, and then laughed.

“No, really,” Sebastian said, frowning. “You’re making me really nervous.”

“We didn’t mean to do that,” Blaine managed to say, and then he launched into a faltering speech that Sebastian listened to in tense silence.

Once Blaine had finished presenting their proposition, Sebastian sat for a moment with a look in his eyes that seemed to be a mixture of surprise and restrained excitement. Then he looked at Kurt.

“And you? You’ve been pretty quiet.”

“I think it could be good,” Kurt said simply, and something in his heart warmed when a slow smile spread across Sebastian’s face.

“I have to admit I’ve thought about it too,” Sebastian said. “But you guys have such a tight relationship that I didn’t really think you’d be interested. So, I have to ask, are you really sure you want to include someone else in all that? This won’t be like what we’ve been doing so far.”

Kurt couldn’t help smiling because this maturity that Sebastian had now, where he thought about his actions and how they affected others, was something that he’d noticed a few times, and every time he had it had made him like Sebastian even more. And maybe now that he’d admitted the way he felt, he could say that it made him fall in love with Sebastian a little more, too.

And maybe it was the same for Blaine as well, Kurt thought, when he felt Blaine practically vibrating in his seat beside him.

“We’ve talked about it a lot,” Kurt said. “And I think we’re at the point now where we’re more concerned about how _you_ feel about it. It’s a big deal for you too, coming into an already established relationship. It’ll be a huge adjustment for all of us, but it might actually be even more of an adjustment for you. Are you sure you want to take that on?”

Kurt could see the way that Sebastian was watching them carefully, as if he was looking for something he needed to see, and he must have seen it because eventually that slow smile bloomed on his face once more.

“Look,” Sebastian said. “You know I’ve had a couple of boyfriends since high school but I can honestly say that I’ve not felt about them, the way I feel about you two. I know that we can’t really say this is love yet, but I really feel like it could turn into that, for all of us. So, if you’re both really up for this, then my answer is yes.”

Blaine practically erupted with excitement and launched himself at Sebastian, and Kurt couldn’t help laughing. Over Blaine’s shoulder, Sebastian gave him a wry look.

“I think he’s pleased,” he said, winking at Kurt. “Who would have thought, back when we first met, that this would happen, right?”

Kurt laughed again. “I think if someone had told me back then I would have stabbed myself in the head,” he said, and he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Sebastian’s smiling lips.

They’d already planned for Sebastian to stay with them that night, and all through the rest of the meal Kurt’s stomach was wound tight with tension and excitement because he was pretty sure he knew what was about to happen. He was also sure that Blaine knew it too because he now seemed to have recovered from his momentary shyness and the heated looks he kept giving Kurt and Sebastian could only be described as lustful anticipation.

Sebastian had seemed affected as well, his face was slightly flushed and his eyes glittered whenever he met either Blaine or Kurt’s gaze, so in the end they gave up on cleaning the dishes and left everything spread out on the table as they tumbled into the bedroom.

It was a tangle of long limbs, discarded clothing, and heated skin until Kurt finally found himself on his back with Sebastian kneeling between his spread legs, fingers pressed deep inside Kurt. It was a sight that Kurt could admit he’d wanted to see for quite a while, but it was kind of overwhelming now that it was actually happening and so he had to close his eyes, and lie still, listening to Blaine’s heavy, excited breathing against his ear.

Kurt had only ever done this with two people - Blaine, and the eight months that he was with Adam, during the time when he and Blaine had been broken up. He was surprised at feeling nervous about it, and he could tell from the tight grip that Blaine had on his hand, that maybe Blaine was a little nervous about it as well.

Sebastian seemed to sense it though because his other hand was very gentle as it slid along Kurt’s thigh in a soothing caress.

“Do you want me to use a condom?” he asked in a low voice, and Kurt’s eyes flew open to find them both watching him, and he melted a little as he realized that they were both giving him this decision.

He hadn’t used condoms with Blaine for a long time, but after they’d started fooling around with Sebastian they’d both gone for testing, and Sebastian had done the same. They knew they were all safe, so Kurt had a feeling that this was about something else, and the cautious, slightly shuttered look in Sebastian’s eyes confirmed it. Some sort of instinct told him that Sebastian was waiting to see if Kurt trusted him in the same way he trusted Blaine, and when he realized that Sebastian obviously already trusted Kurt, his heart leapt and seemed to flutter in his throat.

“No, it’s fine,” he said, with a slightly choked voice, and Sebastian smiled and reached for the lube.

Blaine shifted at Kurt’s side, leaned over him and kissed him, so Kurt could only hear the wet sounds of Sebastian slicking up his cock, and his stomach tightened with anticipation. He forced himself to relax when Sebastian’s hands gripped his hips, and then it was happening… Sebastian was pushing inside him. Kurt spread his thighs wide around Sebastian and gasped into Blaine’s mouth until Blaine pulled away, gave him an excited grin and then turned to watch, his hand working over his own hard cock. A wave of heat flooded through Kurt and he couldn’t contain a low moan of pleasure.

There was a bit more of a stretch because Sebastian was a little thicker than Blaine, but otherwise it was the same sensation of tight fullness that Kurt loved. But even so, it was also different, the way Sebastian slid all the way inside, and when Sebastian started to thrust it was different again. There was more force behind it, Kurt thought, and even the movement of his hips was not like Blaine’s. Then Sebastian shifted slightly and he was suddenly right there, pressing and sliding against Kurt’s sensitive prostate and Kurt’s eyes almost rolled back into his head, and he couldn’t analyze this anymore, he could only feel.

“Oh, god, yes, there, right there,” he moaned, and he lifted his hips, pushing back against Sebastian and trying to take as much of him as he could. He heard Blaine’s excited groan and answered it by tugging him down into a messy kiss.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Sebastian whispered, and Blaine pulled away from Kurt to kneel up beside Sebastian and kiss him. Kurt watched them, awash with sensation, excitement rising, as Sebastian’s hand curled around Blaine’s erection and stroked it.

Kurt mirrored the action with his own hand on his own cock but Sebastian was so deep and hard inside him that Kurt wondered if he really needed it, he was already so close. As it was, he only stroked a couple of times and he was coming in thick stripes that laced over his stomach, shaking and shivering with it. His back arched as Sebastian pressed deeper, and then after a few quick, hard thrusts, Sebastian was coming too, his eyes closed tight and Kurt’s name on his lips. One last aftershock went through Kurt as he heard it.

“Fuck, fuck, so hot,” Blaine groaned loudly. “Someone suck me. Please.”

Kurt was too strung out to move when Sebastian finally pulled out of him so he could only watch as Sebastian pushed Blaine back onto the bed and took his cock into his mouth. He couldn’t remember having had an orgasm so intense before and he was kind of dumbfounded by it, and he could only wonder if it was from the nervous excitement of being with Sebastian for the first time.

He stretched luxuriously and rolled onto his side, found Blaine’s mouth and kissed him deeply as Blaine panted through his own orgasm. A moment later Sebastian slumped beside them, and they wriggled around a bit, trying to get comfortable.

Suddenly Blaine laughed. “I’ll tell you something,” he said, still snorting. “We’re going to have to get a bigger bed. Tomorrow, if possible.”

Sebastian burst out laughing, and Kurt smiled at them both fondly.

Sebastian moved in the next day. They made space for him in their closet; he filled up their half-empty bookcases with books, added to their collection of china and cookware and installed his very complicated coffee machine. Kurt liked it, liked the way everywhere he looked now in the loft he could see a bit of Sebastian, and he could tell that Blaine liked it too.

A couple of nights later they met up with Rachel and Brody for a little celebration. They hadn’t yet actually told anyone exactly what Sebastian moving in with them meant, but Kurt could tell by the speculative way that Rachel looked at him, that it wouldn’t be that way for long.

Finally he found her waiting for him as he came out of the restroom, and she took him by the hand and tugged him into a dim corner of the bar they were in.

“What on earth are you doing, Kurt?” she asked, her eyes full of concern. “And don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“Why would I pretend?” Kurt asked, bristling a little. “Sebastian’s moved in with us and, yes, as you’ve guessed, he’s a part of our relationship. It’s been going on for quite some time now and we’ve made it official, that’s all.”

Rachel narrowed her eyes. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing, Kurt? You know what Sebastian was like about Blaine when we were in high school.”

“God, Rachel,” Kurt said. “That was years ago. And don’t talk about Sebastian like that. I thought you liked him now.”

“I do. And I’m worried about him too,” Rachel said earnestly, and this was why Kurt loved her so much. She could be so annoying sometimes but when she did really care about the people she knew, she wasn’t afraid to show it.

“You and Blaine love each other so much,” she continued, before Kurt could say anything. “I just don’t understand why you’re doing this.”

“Yeah, we love each other,” Kurt told her. “But Sebastian is a part of that now. We both have really strong feelings for him, and he does for us as well, so this just kind of happened. And really, after what went down with you and Finn and Brody, I thought you’d get that you can have feelings for two people at once.”

Rachel flushed and looked embarrassed but her eyes were still anxious. “I’m really worried that one of you will get hurt,” she said, softly. “And I’m scared it will be you, Kurt.”

Kurt stared at her for a moment, his brow furrowed with uncertainty about what to say to her to put her fears at rest. He could see how worried she was and he couldn’t ignore that. Sometimes the same worry still drifted through his mind, he had to admit that, but whenever he looked at Blaine and Sebastian his heart felt full, and he knew that he wanted to do this.

Later, when he looked back on this conversation, he would wonder if he’d been naïve; he would wonder if he should have really listened to her, that maybe the fact that he hadn’t was his downfall. But as it was, in that moment, he simply gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder and said:

“It will be fine, Rachel.”


	2. Blaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr I'll be using the tag 'glee fic: downfall' for this story.
> 
>  
> 
> **8th March 2015 - Posted a new version of this chapter with significant changes, including a change to past tense.**

**November 2016**

Blaine felt like he was living in a dream. Maybe even a teenage dream, he thought with a stifled snort, remembering that old Katy Perry song that he’d once sung with the Warblers.

He sat in bed, on a Sunday morning, and beside him Kurt and Sebastian slept peacefully in their new huge bed. Blaine had always done this, watched Kurt sleep sometimes when Blaine had woken up first, and he knew that Kurt though it was a little creepy, but this was the first time he’d done it with Sebastian there too. And it was kind of fascinating.

It had been a month now and Blaine still wondered how he’d done this. How had Blaine Anderson managed to snag not just one hot boyfriend, but _two_?

When he’d first run into Sebastian, over a year ago in Times Square, he’d felt the attraction, but he hadn’t really thought about it that much. Years ago, in high school, he’d felt that same desire for Sebastian, and whilst it had confused him at first, he’d eventually come to think of it as just something to be associated with Sebastian, sort of like his hair, or his long legs. It was something he felt when he saw Sebastian, but didn’t really think about very much, because, after all, he had Kurt… and he loved Kurt.

But still, he had been slightly surprised to feel it again, so many years later and the more he’d seen of Sebastian, the more it seemed to have grown. It didn’t worry him – he was prepared to ignore it as just something that sometimes happened… feeling an attraction to someone else… until he noticed that Kurt seemed to be just as affected by Sebastian as he was.

After that, he couldn’t ignore it anymore. He thought about it a lot, and even after he found out that Sebastian only liked to top, Blaine still couldn’t stop thinking about it. He’d found himself imagining what it would be like to watch Kurt take on someone else, especially Sebastian, and had wondered why he did not feel the same jealousy and aversion for the idea that he’d always felt in the past.

But he hadn’t felt it, and he’d continued to imagine scenarios, only occasionally wondering if that was wrong of him, if it was somehow disloyal to Kurt, but in the end he’d decided that it was only a fantasy after all. Everybody had those.

And then when he’d made the move for that fantasy to become a reality he’d reassured himself with how much Kurt seemed to want it too.

Still, there had been moments when he’d felt some anxiety about what was happening. He’d known that his feelings for Sebastian were growing as they spent more time with him. That simple desire was changing into something much more profound, and for a while he hadn’t been sure if Kurt had been experiencing the same thing. He’d watched Kurt carefully, because Blaine hadn’t wanted to risk his relationship with Kurt, no matter how he was beginning to feel about Sebastian.

Eventually he’d seen it though, that extra spark of emotion in Kurt’s eyes whenever he looked at Sebastian, and, once again, instead of the jealousy that Blaine had thought he might feel, he’d only felt satisfaction instead. He was free to go after what he wanted.

So, then he’d taken the plunge and proposed that Sebastian should move in with them, and Sebastian had, and now here Blaine was with two boyfriends and he couldn’t be happier.

Of course, it had taken some adjustment, even in just the practical household side of things. Both he and Kurt liked to be tidy, and whilst Sebastian wasn’t really messy, just the sheer fact that the loft now contained an extra person’s stuff had taken some getting used to. And then, even as his own relationship with Sebastian was developing, he was in the strange position of watching Sebastian and Kurt’s relationship develop as well – sometimes they bickered and teased each other in a way that Blaine didn’t really understand. So, he found himself seeing behaviour in Kurt that he’d never really seen before… and that took some adjustment too.

There were also times when Kurt had to work long hours, because if there was a production running there were nights when he had to stay through to the end of the performance, and Sebastian’s course-load seemed much heavier than Blaine’s, especially now that they were getting closer to graduation. So, even though there were now three of them, Blaine found himself alone more often, and sometimes he felt like he was living with two ghosts. But, it gave him the opportunity to work on songs uninterrupted, and he knew that eventually things would sort themselves out into a more settled lifestyle, probably even more so after he and Sebastian graduated.

All in all, Blaine was happy and he could tell that Kurt and Sebastian were happy too, but it was moments like this, quiet moments when he was just sitting and watching them that it felt like his heart might explode… and he pretty much knew what that meant.

He wanted to tell them too, he was ready for whatever the reaction would be, and so he was sitting there, with growing impatience, waiting for them to wake up.

Patience had never been Blaine’s strong suit though, it was often his downfall, so eventually he tickled that sensitive spot that Kurt had behind his ear, and grinned when Kurt’s eyes fluttered open.

“Hey, creeper,” Kurt said, smiling sleepily. “You better have a good reason for waking me up.”

“I do.” Blaine nodded. “Give Sebby a poke, will you? I can’t reach him from here.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow but he obediently stuck one of his long fingers into the ticklish spot under Sebastian’s lowest rib, and they both laughed when Sebastian flew up and gasped.

“What the fuck, you idiots,” he said, scowling at them. “I was having a great dream there.”

“Don’t blame me,” Kurt said, raising a hand in a calming gesture. “Blaine woke me up as well.”

“Okay,” Sebastian said, eyeing Blaine. “What’s going on, killer?”

“I wanted to tell you that I love you,” Blaine blurted out, bouncing slightly on the mattress, and trying to suppress the slight anti-climactic foolishness he felt at just having thrown it out there. “Um… both of you.”

The difficulty, he realized a moment later, was that it was really hard to watch two people closely at once, so he wasn’t entirely sure of their initial reactions. Kurt seemed surprised at first, but then he smiled and gave Blaine the fond look that always made him feel as if he’d done something cute… but a little childish. It was harder to read Sebastian, but Blaine could see the slight blush on his face, and he figured that was promising.

Kurt reached out and gripped Blaine’s hand, turned his head to look at Sebastian, and took a deep breath.

“I feel the same way,” he said quietly, and there was a note of apprehension in his voice that didn’t surprise Blaine at all. After Kurt’s experiences in high school, Blaine knew that Kurt was always a little more cautious with expressing his feelings than Blaine was. The fear of rejection was sometimes still very strong for him, and Blaine squeezed his hand with the reassurance that he knew Kurt needed.

Sebastian still hadn’t said anything though, so eventually Blaine broke the silence.

“You know you don’t have to say it back, Sebby,” he said softly, ignoring the little stab of disappointment he felt. “If you’re not there yet or you’re not ready-“

“Shut up, Blaine, and don’t call me Sebby,” Sebastian interrupted suddenly. “Of course I’m there, and of course I’m ready. I just wasn’t expecting to be prodded by a sharp finger,” he glanced at Kurt with an affronted expression that Blaine knew was entirely faked, “out of a deep sleep to have this sort of surprise flung at me. Forgive me, if I’m a little taken aback, but I’m perfectly capable of telling you both that I love you too.”

“Well, um, good then,” Blaine said, after a moment of silence in which they all looked at each other nervously, and then Sebastian laughed and suddenly they were all wrapped up around each other in a tight hug.

“I’m sorry that this scene wasn’t more romantic,” Blaine continued, “I feel like I should have prepared a song or something, but I just couldn’t wait.”

Kurt laughed. “Well, it was certainly memorable, and quite a nice way to be woken up,” he said, glancing at the clock. “Oh my god, _Blaine_ , it’s only six o’clock in the morning! And it’s _Sunday_!”

“Oh, yeah, right,” Blaine said, sheepishly, but deep down his happiness was still bubbling away and he could see it reflected in Kurt and Sebastian’s eyes. “I told you, I couldn’t wait. We should go back to sleep, I guess.”

“Oh yeah, you guess,” Sebastian replied, in that low voice that Blaine always thought sounded like pure seduction, and it was, of course, some time after that before any more sleep was had by any of them.

 

**December 2016**

Another month passed and Christmas came along. The situation was still fairly new to them so they made the mutual decision to spend the holiday separately with their families. There also seemed to be an unspoken assumption that they would take the opportunity to tell their parents about the change in their lives and so Blaine dutifully did so.

The resigned expression on his father’s face was completely expected as was the usual smile his mother gave him, the smile that said he could do no wrong in her eyes, and Blaine once again marvelled at the difference in their attitude towards him. He’d long been used to it though so, all in all, he was pretty happy with how easy it had been to tell them, and by the time he got back to New York, just before the New Year, he was eager to hear how it had gone for Kurt and Sebastian.

Sebastian seemed fairly relaxed as he told them how his mother and father had simply shrugged and declared themselves unsurprised at anything he chose to do. Blaine had already noticed that Kurt was paler and quieter than usual, and he also knew Burt Hummel, so he had an uncomfortably tense feeling in his stomach when he turned to Kurt with a questioning look.

Kurt let out a little sigh. “Yeah, well,” he said. “Dad wasn’t too thrilled at first, I can tell you. In fact, I only just managed to stop him phoning both of you and interrogating you. But after a lot of discussion,” and he paused for a moment to grimace, “and I mean a _lot_ of discussion, he seemed to accept that I knew what I was doing and that I was happy.”

“Well, that’s good, isn’t it?” Sebastian asked, and Kurt shrugged.

“I guess so,” he said. “It’s just… well, he’s never met you Sebastian, so I thought he’d want to as soon as possible. He was supposed to come and stay with us over Easter, but as I was leaving he told me that he didn’t think he’d be able to make it. He asked me if I could go there instead, and it was pretty clear he meant just me, alone. I told him I’d think about it but it was… well… disappointing. I thought he’d accepted it, but now I’m not so sure. At least he isn’t angry, I guess.”

Blaine couldn’t help wincing internally as Kurt spoke. He’d always liked Burt Hummel and he knew that Burt liked him, and the fact that he’d asked Kurt to go back, without Blaine as well as Sebastian, probably meant Burt was disappointed with Blaine in some way. And it was obvious that Kurt thought that too, and that it had hurt him, so he reached over and squeezed Kurt’s hand.

“It’ll be okay,” he said, as reassuringly as he could. “Just give him some time… and you know, he’ll always be there for you. I’m sure he told you that.”

Kurt gave him a weak smile. “Yeah, he did.”

“He’s worried about you,” Sebastian said. “And I know this might sound strange, particularly as I haven’t met him, but I like that. It shows he really cares about you. I mean, I know that my parents do care about me in their own way, and I care about them, but they’ve always been so busy, so self-involved, and let’s be honest here – I’m self-involved too. But it means there’s a distance between us, one that will always be there. I’m glad it’s different for you, Kurt.”

Blaine thought that Kurt almost look startled for a moment, but then he smiled at Sebastian, and his eyes were shining in that beautiful way that they did whenever he was feeling overwhelmed with happiness or affection.

A moment later, Kurt pulled them both into a tight hug, just as Blaine had known he would, and as he leaned against Sebastian and rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder, Blaine could only feel that, aside from this little blip with Kurt’s dad, Blaine’s life was practically perfect.

“You know what we need to do,” he said, as he pulled away from them a little and gave them an excited smile. “New Year’s Eve party. Make a fresh start with a big bang. A celebration.”

Kurt groaned a little but when Sebastian started talking about food and decorations, Kurt joined in, and Blaine knew he’d agree in the end.

 

**January 2017**

So, given the late notice, they had a surprisingly large party – a mixture of Parsons and NYADA students that kind of ended up in chaos. But it made it fairly obvious to Blaine’s friends that there was something going on with his relationship, considering that there was only the one bed in the loft, and it was clear that Sebastian was living with them… and not sleeping on the couch.

Blaine had no idea what Sebastian had told his own friends (although they all seemed to know) and he knew that Kurt had told Rachel, and therefore Brody, as well as some of his work friends, but for some reason, Blaine had never got around to telling any of his friends from NYADA.

He’d figured that now that he’d told his parents, he should probably tell his friends too, but for some reason it had felt different. Maybe it was because when he’d first met them, it had been as Kurt’s boyfriend, and so they’d always seen just him and Kurt together. He knew they liked Kurt so he’d just been a little unsure of their reaction. He hadn’t even told his two closest friends, Dean and Felicia.

Still, the party meant that he didn’t really have to spell it out to them though, and so he wasn’t surprised when they dragged him out onto the fire escape demanding an explanation. Although, unfortunately the fact that all three of them were more than a little drunk meant that the conversation turned into a far more embarrassing one than perhaps it would have if Blaine had talked to them when sober.

But at first they both seemed more upset about the fact that he hadn’t told him anything, rather than curious about the fact that he now had two boyfriends.

“And you’re really happy? And they’re happy too?” Felicia asked, after they’d finally finished sulking at him.

Blaine grinned and nodded.

“Well, I’m happy too then,” she continued, and she made a sort of squinting face that puzzled him until he realized that she was trying to wink at him.

Dean was still looking a tad confused though and he tapped Blaine on the shoulder.

“So, you mean you really fuck both of them?”

And that was when the embarrassment factor kicked in, the embarrassment that Blaine would always feel whenever he thought about this conversation later. Because instead of telling Dean to mind his own business, he’d felt an inexplicable need to explain as clearly as possible.

So, he’d hiccuped and cleared his throat and then said, “Well, no actually. Sebastian doesn’t bottom and I don’t either, so Kurt’s the only one that technically gets fucked. But we do a lot of other stuff, you know.”

“Oh, that’s TMI,” Dean grimaced.

“Well, you asked,” Blaine said, giving him a reproachful look.

“Yes, but I just meant do you really sleep with both of them at the same time, or is it a three couples kind of thing, you know, like you and Kurt, you and Sebastian, and Sebastian and Kurt.”

“Huh?” Blaine stared at him blankly, his mind in a whirl.

“Gosh, Dean,” Felicia rolled her eyes at them. “Did you not get the significance of the one huge bed? It’s not like they bed hop with each other.”

Dean spluttered at her, but Felicia ignored him, instead staring at Blaine with a smile that he could only describe as a smirk.

“Wow, though,” she said. “Kurt’s a real lucky guy, then. I mean, you’re cute Blaine, and I certainly wouldn’t say no to Sebastian, and Kurt gets to have both of you.”

“It’s not like that, though,” Blaine said, once more trying to explain, “I told you that-“

“Mind you,” Dean interrupted. “It must get tiring for him.”

Blaine glared at him, but Dean just blinked at him thoughtfully.

“As I was trying to say,” Blaine tried again. “It’s not like that. We do heaps of other stuff as well, you know. In bed, I mean,” he hiccuped again, “or on the table, or the floor… all sorts of stuff in all sorts of places…” He shook his head because he kind of had the feeling he’d lost the drift of what he was trying to say.

“We understand, Blaine,” Felicia said, looking slightly cross-eyed as she tried to give him a comforting pat on the shoulder… and missed. “Although for the life of me, I don’t know why you wouldn’t let Sebastian top you. He’s sex on a stick. Why don’t you? Don’t you like it?”

“I don’t know,” Blaine shrugged. “I haven’t bottomed for years.”

They were interrupted at that moment and it was not until late the next day whey they were cleaning up after the party that Blaine hazily remembered the conversation. He blushed, and hoped the other two wouldn’t notice his sudden silence and thoughtfulness, because he really couldn’t help wondering about Felicia’s final question.

The thing was… he loved fucking Kurt and he loved watching Sebastian fuck Kurt, but he had to admit that occasionally the thought had flitted through his head (especially when Sebastian or Kurt slipped a finger inside him whilst blowing him) that maybe he wouldn’t mind giving bottoming another go. He hadn’t let it go much further than a random thought, though, because he’d realized that when he imagined it, he really only pictured it with Sebastian.

He’d actually only bottomed a few times before. With Kurt, of course, when they’d first started a sexual relationship, and then that one time that he’d slept with Eli when Kurt was in New York and Blaine was still at McKinley. He’d never actually hated it or anything, but, in the end, he’d just preferred to top, and Kurt had made it fairly clear that he loved being on the bottom, and that he was happy with Blaine’s preference. But now, when he watched the way Kurt would fall apart whenever Sebastian fucked him, Blaine couldn’t help wondering what it would be like to be in that position with Sebastian.

He wasn’t sure why he wanted it to be just Sebastian, all he could come up with was that he felt like he had what he wanted with Kurt, but that he wanted more than what he was getting from Sebastian. And now that he was really thinking about it seriously, he had to wonder how they would react to that, Kurt especially. In the end though, he knew that he and Kurt were good together sexually, and that Kurt would understand if he wanted to explore things a little further with Sebastian.

Of course, there was only really one way to find out, and Blaine wasn’t the most patient person – he knew that – so, now that he’d made up his mind, he was eager to broach the subject as soon as could.

He did manage to wait a bit. Even he could see that it wasn’t the best time to attempt a deep and meaningful conversation when they all had hangovers and their apartment was a mess, but as soon as Kurt got home from work the next day and they’d all had dinner, he herded the other two onto the couch and sat down on the coffee table in front of them. Kurt frowned, of course, because he never liked it when Blaine climbed on the furniture, but Blaine gave him a beaming smile and the frown faded.

“Okay, what’s going on, Blaine?” Kurt asked. “It’s obvious that something is on your mind.”

Blaine took a deep breath. “I thought we could try something new,” he said. “Well, it’s going to be fairly new for me, I guess.”

“And by new, you mean in the bedroom, yes?” Sebastian asked, with that smirk that always did something to Blaine’s temperature.

“Yeah,” Blaine replied, a little breathless. “I kind of thought I might have a go at bottoming.”

There was a moment of silence. Sebastian looked surprised and Kurt looked puzzled.

“You mean with Sebastian, right?” Kurt finally asked in a soft voice.

Blaine nodded. “Yeah. Um… does that bother you?”

“Oh, no,” Kurt said immediately, shaking his head. “Of course not, honey. But are you sure? I mean you’ve never been that interested in it before and it’s been a while since you’ve done that.”

Blaine grinned. “I know. And maybe that’s why I’m sort of curious now. I see you with Sebastian, Kurt, and I have to admit that I want to know what it feels like with him.”

“Okay,” Kurt nodded decisively, and then they both looked at Sebastian as if they’d both realized at the same time that he’d been completely silent.

“It’s totally fine by me,” Sebastian finally said, in a serious but slightly hesitant voice. “I’m all up for Blaine doing some experimenting but I feel that I have to point out that this doesn’t mean that I’m going to follow your example, Blaine. I just don’t enjoy bottoming. I never have, so I’m sorry, but I won’t be changing my mind.”

By the time he finished he was actually looking a little stricken so Blaine scooted forward on the table and patted his knee, whilst Kurt moved closer on the couch and circled an arm around Sebastian’s waist.

“Hey,” Kurt said softly. “We’d never expect you to do something you don’t want to, Sebastian. We love you.”

Sebastian gave a little nod of acceptance and Blaine grinned up at him.

“Look at us, so mature and reasonable, negotiating our complicated sex lives. And not even a tantrum in sight.”

“Dork,” Sebastian said fondly, dropping a kiss on the top of Blaine’s head. “So, when do you want to do this?”

“How about now?” Blaine waggled his eyebrows and Kurt laughed. “If you’re up for it?”

“Excuse me, when have I ever not been up for it?” Sebastian said, mock offended, and smirk back in place. He got to his feet, tugging them both up as well. “Bed, both of you. Let’s get this show on the road.”

They tumbled onto the bed in the way they usually did, clothes flying everywhere and limbs entwined. Blaine wriggle around, almost in a frenzy of eagerness and anticipation, until Kurt straddled him and held him still, leaning down to take his mouth in a deep kiss.

Behind Kurt, Blaine could feel Sebastian tugging on his jeans and underwear until they were completely off and it was at that point that Blaine’s belly suddenly swooped in an attack of nerves. Kurt obviously sensed it because he pulled away and looked down at Blaine with concerned eyes.

“Okay?” he whispered, and Blaine managed to nod.

“Um… yeah,” he said against Kurt’s ear. “But… rim me?”

It wasn’t an unusual request because Blaine loved it when Kurt did this to him, so Kurt smiled instantly and lifted up so that Blaine could turn over. Then he shifted down Blaine’s body, spread his cheeks, and Blaine moaned loudly at the first touch of Kurt’s tongue.

“Fuck, yes,” he whispered, as Sebastian settled beside him, his hand stroking down Blaine’s back in a soothing gesture.

“He’s genius at that, isn’t he?” Sebastian said, and Blaine could barely concentrate enough to nod his head in agreement.

Kurt’s tongue traced around his hole, and then he wriggled it against Blaine in that way that always drove Blaine insane. It was a mystery to him how Kurt did that because Blaine had tried to do it and he could never figure it out. Now he’d given up, content to simply enjoy the blessings of a boyfriend who had some sort of strange, undulating tongue and was a rimming god.

“Kurt, baby, that’s so good,” Blaine moaned, lifting his hips towards Kurt. “God, just don’t stop, baby.”

“He’s gonna have to stop eventually,” Sebastian laughed, shifting to get the lube out of their bedside table. “Or this is going to get very complicated.”

Sebastian moved back and Blaine couldn’t help a little whimper of disappointment when Kurt pulled away. A moment later he felt Sebastian’s slick fingers tracing around his hole and Blaine surprised himself a little by pushing back eagerly, moaning when one of them slipped in.

“Stretch him a lot,” he heard Kurt whisper, and he smiled to himself, secure in the knowledge that Kurt would make sure he was okay.

It was some time later, and they both had two fingers in him, before Blaine felt confident enough to kneel up on his hands and knees and tell them that he was ready in a strangled voice.

And then Sebastian was slowly sliding into him, and Blaine clenched the sheets in his hands, and dropped his head. Sebastian wasn’t even halfway inside him and Blaine was already thinking that this might be the most amazing thing he’d ever felt and how was he ever going to get enough of it.

Kurt settled beside him, glanced once at his face, and laughed.

“You love it, honey, don’t you?” he whispered into Blaine’s ear and Blaine just could not stop moaning. Kurt kissed him, long and slow, and then slid under him, stretching his legs around Blaine’s spread knees. Blaine wondered what he was up to, until Sebastian suddenly started thrusting into him, and Blaine practically collapsed onto Kurt’s body, and then he got it.

The sensation of Kurt’s cock sliding against Blaine’s as Sebastian moved inside him was intense in all the best ways, and Blaine gripped Kurt’s shoulders and took full advantage of every thrust that Sebastian gave him.

Sebastian was being fairly gentle with him, and Blaine kind of wouldn’t have minded if he went harder, but he knew that they were being careful and there was always next time, he told himself, because there definitely would be a next time. He already knew that.

He buried his head against Kurt’s throat, mouthing along the soft skin there, and just rode along with it, relishing every thrust that brushed against his prostate, and enjoying the way that Kurt was starting to shake underneath him. It was actually Kurt who came first, and it added to the slickness of sweat between them, increasing Blaine’s own need for release.

Sebastian seemed to sense it, for his thrusts sped up and the grip of his hands on Blaine’s hips tightened. Then Kurt slid a hand between them, and stroked Blaine’s cock, and a few moments later that was it, he was gone in a blaze of sensation that made him practically howl against Kurt’s shoulder.

Blaine thought he actually must have blacked out for a few minutes, because when he sort of came back to himself, Sebastian was lying on the bed beside them, and Blaine could feel the slickness leaking out of his ass. He grimaced at the foreign sensation, and then rolled off Kurt so that he was lying on his back between them.

“So, how was that?” Kurt asked in an amused voice. “Because I _really_ enjoyed it, except for the part at the end there where I almost got crushed to death.”

Blaine couldn’t help giggling. He almost felt drunk, he was so happy, and he wriggled around in contentment.

“That was unbelievably good,” he said breathlessly. “I loved it. Thanks, Sebby.”

“ _Please_ stop calling me Sebby, but you’re welcome,” Sebastian replied, his voice smug. “Of course, it was only natural that you’d like it. It was _me_ , after all.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and grinned as Kurt leant over him and whacked Sebastian with a pillow.

“Don’t get cocky, Sebastian,” Kurt said with a sly smile, and they all collapsed in laughter.

The next day Blaine was still blissed out and he wandered through his classes on his first day back at NYADA almost in a daze. By lunchtime, Dean and Felicia were sick of steering him into the correct practice rooms, and they threatened to leave him in Cassandra July’s studio, a threat so dire that he quickly pulled himself together.

They headed for the cafeteria and when Blaine, a little sore, gingerly took a seat, Felicia gave him a speculative look, and then burst out laughing.

“Oh my god,” she said, leaning over the table to keep her voice low. “You did it, didn’t you?”

“Did what?” Dean asked, puzzled, until he glanced at Blaine’s blushing face and awareness dawned in his eyes. “Oh jeez, Felicia, do we really have to talk about this? I’m really not that interested in Blaine’s sex life, you know.”

Felicia ignored him completely. “So, what was it like?” she asked eagerly. “I bet it was amazing, right?”

“Yep,” Blaine said, deliberately smug. “And that’s all I’m going to tell you, so back off.”

“Bastard,” Felicia grumbled, but Blaine didn’t care. Okay, he was sort of grateful that she’d made the suggestion that had got him thinking about doing something that had turned out to be so wonderful but that didn’t mean that he was going to bare all to her. As it was, he drifted through the rest of the day, already hoping that they could repeat the whole thing when he got home.

Unfortunately he’d forgotten that Kurt had to work late that night. He sighed with frustration as he and Sebastian heated up the curry that Kurt had left for them and Sebastian gave him a curious look but didn’t say anything.

By the time Kurt got home they were in bed and Sebastian was already asleep. Kurt looked exhausted; so Blaine reluctantly gave up on the idea of waking Sebastian for some late night activity, and he settled down to try to get some sleep. But the frustration that he’d felt never really left him until the middle of the week when Kurt had a day off and he could finally have Sebastian again.

But the sexual frustration returned and grew over the next couple of weeks. Even though his final semester at NYADA looked like it was going to be his busiest as well, he was still home more often than the other two. Sebastian got home a little later than Blaine, but when one of Kurt’s work colleagues ended up sick with pneumonia it meant that Kurt worked more nights than ever whilst she recovered and Blaine and Sebastian were often home alone in the evening, at a loose end.

And Blaine just wanted Sebastian, more and more. It was exasperating to be there with him but not be able to do what he wanted to do with him. He could see that Sebastian was feeling the same tension as the days went by, and they started going out to a local bar for a couple of drinks after dinner in an effort to distract themselves from the fact that they’d really like to be doing other things that they couldn’t do when Kurt wasn’t there.

But of course, alcohol wasn’t the best cure for sexual frustration so one night after they’d got back to the loft, Blaine, without really thinking about it, found himself pushing Sebastian onto the couch and climbing onto his lap.

“What are y’doing?” Sebastian mumbled, but his hands landed on Blaine’s hips and clenched tightly.

“I really wanna suck you, Sebby,” Blaine breathed, leaning forward and mouthing at Sebastian’s throat. “And then I want you to fuck me.”

“Don’t call me that, _snookums_ ,” Sebastian said, sarcastically.

Blaine grinned into Sebastian’s shoulder. “Well, shut me up then,” he said, trying not to giggle. “Put your dick in my mouth.”

Sebastian groaned and shifted under him, jostling Blaine around until he moved off Sebastian’s lap.

“We can’t,” he said. “Kurt’s not here. You know the rules.”

“Maybe it’s time to change the rules,” Blaine replied, sullenly. “Kurt’s hardly ever here at the moment and it’s not fair on us.”

Sebastian stared at him for a moment, his face expressionless.

“I know you’re finding this as difficult as I am,” Blaine added. “Don’t pretend that you’re not.”

“I’m not pretending anything,” Sebastian said. He got up and headed for the kitchen area.

“I’m making us some coffee,” he said.

“I’m going to talk to Kurt about this,” Blaine called out.

“That’s up to you,” Sebastian replied. “But this is a decision we should all make together.”

“Of course,” Blaine agreed. The truth was, he hadn’t really thought about talking to Kurt until he’d said it, but now that he had, he couldn’t help feeling that it was a great idea, and decision made, he’d do it as soon as possible. And not being the most patient person that meant he brought it up practically as soon as Kurt walked through the door.

Kurt looked tired, and as he noted the dark circles under his eyes, Blaine had a little twinge of guilt, particularly when Sebastian gave him an exasperated look as he handed Kurt a cup of coffee.

“Maybe this should wait,” Sebastian said, but Blaine had had enough of waiting. It felt like he’d been waiting for something for weeks and he wanted the whole thing resolved.

“What do you think, Kurt?” he asked, ignoring Sebastian.

“I know I’ve been busy,” Kurt said. “But Bettina’s back next week and we’ll be in rehearsal for the new show, so my hours will be a lot better.”

“But it’s not just that, Kurt,” Blaine said. “You know that sometimes two of us are in the mood and the other isn’t, but we manage that situation. This is just the same as that.”

“Not quite.” Kurt shook his head. “There’s absolutely no chance for the other person to participate in any way if they’re not actually here as well. This isn’t just about the sex, honey, it’s about intimacy as well. It’s about the intimacy of us all being together. You know that if it were still just the two of us my hours would still be the same. You’d still have to wait.”

“Yes, but it’s not just the two of us anymore, is it?” Blaine snapped. He tried to squash the impatience but he couldn’t understand why Kurt didn’t get how unfair the situation had become for them.

“This is a different relationship now,” he continued, “and it’s really not fair for two of us to be frustrated just because the other one is not there. Besides that, we don’t all do everything together all the time because it’s silly and kind of impossible. It’s like asking two of us not to go for a coffee when the other one isn’t there, that’s crazy. Why should the sex be any different? It’s _just_ sex.”

“I like to think sex is a bit more than just having coffee,” Sebastian put in, but before he could say anything else Blaine interrupted.

“You know what I mean,” he said.

Kurt stared at him for a moment, a slight frown between his eyebrows and then he looked at Sebastian.

“So what do you think, love?”

Sebastian shrugged. “I don’t know. I do have to admit that I’ve been frustrated at times. I’ll go along with whatever you guys want, but maybe we could try it the other way for a while and see how it works out.”

Kurt let out a weary sigh. “Okay then, I guess that’s what we’ll do. But if one of us starts to feel unhappy about it we must talk about it again. Agreed?”

Blaine nodded and settled back on the couch, sipping his coffee, and thoroughly satisfied.

Oddly enough it was actually Kurt that he ended up having sex with alone, the very next day. They both had the morning off, whilst Sebastian had a class, and when Blaine woke up and saw Kurt sleeping peacefully beside him he was thrilled at the idea that he didn’t have to stop himself from waking Kurt up with kisses along his back and a hand on his dick.

Kurt turned into his arms, returning Blaine’s kisses eagerly, and Blaine remembered all the times they’d woken up like this, just the two of them, and his heart seemed to swell with tenderness. He took Kurt slowly, first with his fingers, then with his cock, and watched as Kurt unravelled underneath him, plundering his kiss-swollen, rosy lips.

After an orgasm that made his toes curl, Blaine snuggled into Kurt’s side and kissed the soft skin on his shoulder.

“See,” he said. “That was wonderful.”

Kurt didn’t reply, but he smiled and kissed the tip of Blaine’s nose, and Blaine started to drift back to sleep, pleased with the whole morning.

He just knew that this new arrangement would work out fine, and that Kurt would see that too, and yeah, maybe it was his downfall but he’d always been an optimist and he always would be.


	3. Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the two previous chapters before 1st March 2015 then you may want to reread them before reading this chapter as they have been reposted with significant changes including a change from present to past tense.
> 
> This is Sebastian's chapter so, you know, porny porn.

**February 2017**

Sebastian wasn’t at all surprised when the very next night that they were alone after their talk with Kurt, Blaine just planted himself in Sebastian’s lap as soon as he got home. It seemed natural to lose himself in kissing Blaine, but a part of Sebastian noted that it felt a little strange to not have Kurt there as well. It was like something was missing, but once they were on the bed and Blaine got his mouth on Sebastian’s cock, Sebastian forgot about it quickly.

Blaine was sinfully good at blowjobs and Sebastian sank into it easily, groaning with frustration when Blaine pulled away.

“Uh-uh,” Blaine said, shaking his head and smirking. “I’ve got other plans for that.”

Sebastian grinned and handed him the lube. “Well, how about you get on with that then.”

Blaine returned the smile and Sebastian watched lazily as Blaine stuck a couple of lube-slicked fingers inside himself. Sebastian could see that Blaine had gotten used to being stretched now, and it wasn’t long before he straddled Sebastian’s lap and then lowered himself onto Sebastian’s straining erection.

Sebastian gripped Blaine’s hips and set a slow pace, circling and grinding his own hips underneath Blaine. Blaine dropped his head forward onto Sebastian’s shoulder and Sebastian thought back to all the times he’d fantasized about doing this to Blaine back when they were in high school. It seemed a lifetime ago, and he was a different person now, but it still suddenly hit him just how much he’d wanted Blaine back then… and now he had him. He groaned and thrust up hard at the thought and felt Blaine press a kiss to his throat.

Sebastian sucked on his bottom lip, and let Blaine take over the pace, watching as Blaine moved over him. Without thinking he turned to look at Kurt, craving the taste of his mouth, and remembered that he wasn’t there. For a moment he yearned for the feel of Kurt’s strong hands smoothing over his skin.

Then Blaine’s climax came suddenly and as he tightened around him, Sebastian breathlessly followed him. He held Blaine tightly, enjoying the way his body had gone lax and pliant against him.

“Oh my god, that was the best,” Blaine whispered, and Sebastian could only summon up the energy to kiss the top of his curly head.

When Kurt got home, Sebastian was pretty sure he knew what they’d been up to, and Sebastian felt an unexpected twinge of guilt. But Kurt was his normal self, kissing them both the way he always did, and telling them about the performance while he drank a cup of the herbal tea that he said relaxed him, and which Sebastian would rather die then ever taste again.

As they went to bed, Sebastian reflected that he really was one lucky bastard.

He’d worked hard to improve that luck, though. Once he’d always taken his good fortune for granted. All his life he’d been the spoiled golden boy and it had been a hard lesson to learn (and probably learnt much later than it should have been) that his actions could cause pain and suffering to another human being.

He had learned the lesson, but it had been a struggle (and kind of boring too at first, he had to admit) so for a while it had made him more self-contained, as if he couldn’t yet trust himself not to flippantly say something, without even noticing, that might tip someone over the edge. He’d had to learn to be self-aware but also more aware of others, to observe them and try to understand what they were thinking or feeling, how they were responding to him.

Then he’d finally gotten up the courage to tell his father that he wanted to go to Parsons instead of Harvard and everything had changed. His father had accepted Sebastian’s choice with surprising ease, impressed and pleased that Sebastian had planned a strong career path for himself, doing something that he was interested in. His relationship with his father had actually improved.

College was everything that Sebastian enjoyed the most. Friends and parties, hook-ups and the occasional steady relationship, and also, surprisingly, hard work. He’d thrived.

But in his third year he’d run into Blaine Anderson and everything had changed again, and now here he was, living in domestic bliss with two boyfriends. And if he was still sort of surprised sometimes that one of them was Kurt Hummel, he was getting over it.

Kurt _had_ surprised him though.

He’d always known that his attraction to Blaine was still strong but meeting Kurt again had been a real eye-opener. He hadn’t seen Kurt for a long time, not since Kurt had still been in high school, and he hadn’t expected his new angular beauty, his lithe, fit body, or his obvious sex appeal. Sebastian couldn’t figure out why for the life of him he hadn’t noticed _that_ in high school.

And getting to know Kurt had been surprising too. The snarkiness he remembered was still there, but there was a softness underneath it that had made Sebastian realize that Kurt was actually one of the most compassionate and caring people he’d ever met. If Kurt Hummel was on your side, it meant something, and Sebastian could see that often Kurt would put another person’s needs ahead of his own… and he seemed to have no regrets in doing it.

Blaine was a little different to what Sebastian had thought he was too. He’d always been bowled over by Blaine’s charisma and charm. He’d had a sense of Blaine’s optimism, but there was also an underlying aggression in Blaine that he hadn’t expected. It was tempered by his smooth manners and polite gentleman aura, but it flashed out sometimes when Sebastian wasn’t expecting it. Blaine certainly knew how to get what he wanted and Sebastian could certainly admire and respect that.

In the end, the combination of the two of them had been too entrancing and intoxicating to resist, and Sebastian had been helplessly pulled into their world, with no regrets. After a while he’d found himself loving it, loving them.

And he’d told them that… and meant it.

Still, living with them had taken some adjustment. He’d only tried the ‘living with boyfriend thing’ once before and it hadn’t exactly been successful. So, initially there’d been some tension and most of it had seemed to be with Kurt. Sebastian hadn’t been surprised by that; he’d figured that maybe it was because he hadn’t actually known Kurt as well as he’d known Blaine – after all he’d spent more time with Blaine when they were all still in high school, and a little bit after Kurt had left – and it had taken some time for he and Kurt to settle down from their tense past and truly be comfortable with each other.

They were all comfortable now though and the sex was fantastic so Sebastian figured he had it as perfect as it could get.

But when he got home on their first Valentine’s Day together, with a bottle each of Blaine and Kurt’s favourite wines, only to find Blaine fucking Kurt over the arm of the couch he told himself, with a wry smile, that yeah, it looked like things could get even better. He stood for a moment, watching them and thoroughly enjoying the view, until they both looked over at him and grinned, and even as his cock swelled, his heart warmed at the idea that they had planned this for him.

He put the bottles on the table before he forgot about them, because it might be his downfall but sex would always have the power to distract him. He loved fucking and he always would. He might have learnt to care about where he got it and whom he got it from but the drive was still there to get as much of it as he could, as easily as he could.

He sauntered over to them, slowly unbuckling his belt. They were both watching him, and Blaine’s thrusts had faltered as if he was completely absorbed by the sight of Sebastian stripping in front of him. Sebastian could see that Blaine was hoping that he’d step up behind him and take him while he was still inside Kurt… and it was tempting, but as Sebastian’s eyes roved over the smooth pale skin and lean muscles of Kurt’s body he knew exactly what he wanted.

He leaned onto the couch and tipped Kurt’s head up with a finger under his chin and pressed a lazy kiss to his mouth. Kurt returned it eagerly.

“You gonna let me fuck you when he’s done?” he whispered. He’d suspected for a while that Kurt was susceptible to dirty talk and when he saw the shiver that went through Kurt’s body and the way his eyes glazed, he smirked at yet another confirmation.

Then Kurt gave him a smirk of his own. “If you think you can handle it,” he said, and well, that was new, Sebastian thought. Kurt had never snarked like that during sex before, or not in Sebastian’s hearing, for as much as Kurt liked being spoken to, he was usually fairly quiet. God, it was hot though, and Sebastian thoroughly enjoyed the sudden swoop of heat in his stomach.

It seemed to spur Blaine on too, for Kurt’s head bumped against Sebastian as Blaine suddenly increased the pace and depth of his thrusts.

Kurt gasped and moaned and Sebastian kissed him again, relishing the way his mouth trembled when Sebastian nipped his bottom lip. Eventually he pulled away and reached for the lube, making sure that Kurt could see his hand stroking his cock, and he grinned when he saw the way Kurt licked his lips.

“Oh no, babe,” he murmured. “I’m not going to let you suck this today. As soon as Blaine’s done this is going right in your ass, and I think it would be very nice if you got me ready for that.”

“So, you want me to do all the work, is that it?” Kurt asked, with one eyebrow raised, and Sebastian felt that mixture of surprise and sheer lust all over again. But, oh, he could get used to Kurt doing this, he thought, grinning down at Kurt, he really could.

“I’ll work hard to make sure you’re amply rewarded,” he promised, handing the lube bottle to Kurt.

He moved closer in front of Kurt and it made him moan unashamedly when Kurt poured some lube into his hand and then slicked up Sebastian’s cock with firm strokes. His hands always looked deceptively delicate to Sebastian, with long graceful fingers and narrow wrists but his grip was always strong, in just the way that Sebastian liked it. He couldn’t take his eyes off Kurt’s hand on his dick until Kurt rocked forward after a particularly hard thrust from Blaine and he let go, his hand dropping to the couch for support.

Sebastian heard him groan, a tight sound full of pleasure, and he couldn’t resist leaning down and taking Kurt’s soft lips in a hungry kiss, wanting to feel that sound as well as hear it.

Blaine was getting close now, Sebastian could tell, so he walked around the couch, trailing a hand over Kurt’s back as he went. Blaine gasped and dropped his head, straining forward over Kurt as he thrust in deep, and a moment later he was done, gasping for breath with his eyes closed tight.

Sebastian got a hand into Blaine’s curls and pulled his head back, stealing a kiss from his parted lips as Blaine slowly pulled out of Kurt and backed away to collapse on an armchair. Sebastian took his place, spreading Kurt’s cheeks wide and watching a small drip of Blaine’s come as it leaked out of him.

“You ready, babe?”

“Are you?”

Kurt’s voice was as hoarse and low as Sebastian had ever heard it and it made a thrill go through him right down to his toes. And maybe it was he that was developing a thing for sex banter because he really wanted to find a way to keep Kurt talking.

“Hmmm, maybe I’ll make you beg,” Sebastian said, slipping a finger into Kurt and grinning when Kurt clenched around him.

“Maybe I’ll get bored if you don’t get on with it,” Kurt replied. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder and Sebastian could see the mixture of heat and amusement in his eyes as their gaze held.

A sudden snort of laughter from Blaine broke the moment. “Maybe I’ll have finished this bottle of wine before you guys even get started.”

Kurt quickly looked away but Sebastian saw the blush rising in his face and the slight tension that came into the muscles in his back as if his first instinct was to pull away.

Sebastian didn’t give him the chance, sliding into him with one long smooth stroke, making Kurt gasp.

Kurt was open and slick with lube and come, but he was still tight and hot around Sebastian’s cock and it felt so, so good. Sebastian slipped his hands around, gripped the front of Kurt’s thighs and fucked into him with short, hard strokes in such a punishing rhythm that Kurt fell forward onto his forearms, struggling to hold himself up.

And Sebastian didn’t relent. Even when he saw Kurt trying to slip a hand underneath him to get a hand onto his own cock, Sebastian just increased the pace, and then reached down to grip Kurt’s arms, holding him in place.

“I think you can come just from this, babe,” he said, watching the way the long muscles in Kurt’s back were tight with tension. He didn’t know if Kurt had ever come hands free before but with the way Kurt loved bottoming and with how sensitive his prostate seemed to be, Sebastian was pretty sure it could happen.

He aimed his thrusts for the best angle and Kurt shuddered, pushing back against him.

“Oh, fuuuuuuck,” Kurt moaned.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Sebastian practically growled. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

“You... already are,” Kurt said between gasps.

Sebastian could see the fine tremors wracking Kurt’s body and a moment later he did exactly what Sebastian had expected and hoped for – came hard on Sebastian’s cock and all over the towel that they must have laid on the couch when they’d planned this little surprise for him.

“Man, that’s so hot,” Blaine said from the armchair he was sprawled in and Sebastian gave him a quick grin, before plunging deep inside Kurt and coming himself, moaning at the way Kurt was clenching around his dick.

Kurt stayed sprawled over the couch when Sebastian finally pulled out, and he was still gasping for breath. Sebastian dragged him up into his arms and planted kisses along his shoulder and throat.

“Okay?” he whispered, and Kurt nodded, leaning back into him.

“I’m fucking fantastic,” he breathed, still looking a little dazed, and Sebastian and Blaine both laughed loudly.

They had dinner after that, with candlelight and wine, and then watched a little TV in an exhausted pile on the couch. Eventually they dragged themselves to bed, and as he started to slip into contented sleep, pressed up close to Blaine, Sebastian thought about how terribly domestic his life was now and how, once, he would have sneered at that.

Now he just thought it was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

 

**March 2017**

Of course, domestic bliss wasn’t always blissful and it had its downsides, particularly when three people were trying to blend their busy lives together, and with Spring break approaching they were all fairly busy and stressed.

Aside from Sebastian and Blaine’s last minute projects, Kurt’s work hours had increased as the director of his theatre company had decided to change all the costumes for the upcoming production at the last minute. And as Kurt was meant to be visiting Lima in a few days time he was pushing to meet the deadline. So, he was gone early and home late and it was Blaine and Sebastian who spent any leisure time that was available together.

The loft was a mess and it was causing tension for everyone. Sebastian had figured it would be only a matter of time before someone completely lost their temper; he just hadn’t thought or wanted it to be him.

But on a Tuesday evening when Sebastian had his laptop and a heap of drawings in a particular order spread out over the table and Kurt came over and started digging through them he lost it, and rather heatedly told Kurt to fuck off.

He’d been aware, peripherally, of Kurt rummaging around the loft and he was obviously looking for something but Sebastian just didn’t want to know about it. Even when Kurt gave him one of his patented death-glares, it didn’t matter.

“I’m looking for my sketchbook,” Kurt said, flatly, standing with his hands on his hips as if there was no way he was going to back off.

“Look somewhere else,” Sebastian said, shrugging, forcing himself to calm down. “I mean it, Kurt. You’re messing up these plans and I don’t want to have to organize them again because you’ve lost some little drawing you did.”

“Fuck you, Smythe,” Kurt gritted out through clenched teeth. “This is my work sketchbook that you’ve lost somewhere and I need it. It was here this morning.”

“If it’s your work thing why didn’t you take it to work?” Sebastian demanded.

“Because I didn’t need it today, idiot. What have you done with it?”

“Christ, I don’t know,” Sebastian said, rapidly losing what little patience he had left. “You shouldn’t have left it on the table. It’s not my fault you were careless with it.”

Kurt closed his eyes and it looked like he was counting to ten in his head. Sebastian ignored him and went back to looking over his drawings.

“Did you throw it out?” Kurt asked in a high, tight voice.

 _What sort of stupid fucking dumb question was that_ , Sebastian thought as he gave Kurt a furious look. Did Kurt really think he was such a bastard that he’d do something like that? Well, he wasn’t going to let on how much that question had bothered him.

“I _said_ , I don’t know where it is,” Sebastian snarled. “And furthermore, I don’t fucking care. I have to get this done by tomorrow and you’re seriously wasting my time.”

By this time Blaine had gotten up from where he’d been dozing on the couch and was watching them with anxious eyes.

“Guys,” he said, in a voice that sounded like he was trying to calm wild animals. “I know you’re both stressed but-“

“Stay out of this, Blaine,” Kurt said, his voice dripping with ice. “This is nothing to do with you. This is to do with the fact that Sebastian seems to think that he’s the only one that has anything important to do. This is to do with the fact that Sebastian thinks his stuff is the only stuff that matters and that he can just throw away anything he likes without asking. This is-“

“Oh my fucking god, you are such a fucking drama queen,” Sebastian shouted, throwing his pen onto the table. “And I didn’t toss your fucking book. All I said was that I didn’t know where it was, and all you have to do is look for it as far the fuck away from me as possible, so that I don’t have to listen to your shrill, whining while you do it.”

“Yeah, you’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Kurt practically screamed and Sebastian glanced at Blaine to see that he looked as stunned as Sebastian felt, because Kurt rarely raised his voice, even when he was furious. “It was on this table. You must have put it somewhere, you asshole, but you can’t even be bothered to use the one brain cell that you’ve got in trying to remember what you did with it, because you just don’t give a fuck. You don’t have any respect for anything I do, do you?”

 _And where the fuck had that come from_ , Sebastian wondered just before a cold, calm fury descended over him.

“Yeah, that’s right, Kurt,” Sebastian said, in a low, grim, voice. “I don’t give a damn about what you do. I don’t care about your stupid little drawings for costumes that no one is _ever_ going to wear because no one is _ever_ going to put them into a production, not if they’ve got any taste or sense. I don’t care about the fabric swatches you _insist_ on showing me. I don’t care about the stupid stories you tell me about the stupid people you work with at your stupid job. I. Just. Don’t. Care. And now that you _finally_ understand that will you please just take your drama and your histrionics somewhere else so I can get this _finished_.”

Almost as soon as he finished speaking Sebastian was regretting every word. He’d listened to himself with a kind of sick horror, knowing that he’d let his temper push him into saying things that he didn’t really mean.

Kurt was dead white, his eyes glistening, his mouth slightly open as if he couldn’t believe what he’d just heard.

“Okay,” he finally said in a strangled voice, and then he was heading for the door.

He was moving fast, but Sebastian was faster, and he grabbed Kurt’s hand and wrapped an arm around his waist. Kurt’s body quivered with tension but he didn’t try to move away and Sebastian let out a little sigh of relief.

“You know I didn’t mean a word of that,” he said.

“Do I?” He was keeping his face turned away but Kurt’s voice sounded choked as if he might be crying, and Sebastian’s heart sank.

“After all,” Kurt continued. “Last week I came home to find the shirt I’d been making for this production soaked in red wine. I had to stay up most of the night making another one.”

Well, that certainly explained some of tonight’s drama, Sebastian realized and he shot Blaine a shared, guilty look because he could clearly remember the night they’d had a bottle of red wine while Kurt had been at work. They’d ended up making love on the floor near the couch and Sebastian had knocked over his glass and then used the first cloth he’d found to clean it up. When Kurt had asked him about it the next morning, Sebastian had been flippant (and a tad impatient) about it and still hadn’t realized what he’d used, and Kurt hadn’t enlightened him. Until now.

“Damn, I’m sorry, Kurt,” Sebastian said, dropping his head and letting his lips brush against Kurt’s ear. “I didn’t realize what it was. I guess that’s part of the problem here. Maybe we should think about getting a bigger place eventually because we all leave work around, and we don’t always know what’s work and what’s not.”

“And sometimes we do know,” Kurt replied. “You can’t tell me that you wouldn’t recognize the book that I do my ‘stupid little drawings’ in.”

Sebastian sighed regretfully. “Please babe,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean that. Sometimes when I lose my temper all I want to do is lash out and say stuff that I know will hurt. It’s one of my worst faults, I know that, and I’m trying to deal with it. Tonight, I’m just so stressed out about this project and I lost it.”

Kurt still had his head turned away but Sebastian could feel his body relaxing against him, and he pressed a soft kiss to Kurt’s temple.

“I’m sorry, Kurt,” he said softly. “I care about everything you do.”

There was a muffled little sound from Kurt and then he finally turned his head and Sebastian kissed him. Kurt’s lips were soft and pliant, and he returned the kiss gently and then pulled away.

“I said things I shouldn’t have, as well,” Kurt said in a quiet, clear voice. “I know that you have more than one brain cell, I really do.” He looked up at Sebastian with a quick smile. “But seriously, I am sorry. I shouldn’t have accused you of throwing my book away. I know that you wouldn’t actually do that. It’s no excuse but I’m just tired.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian said, he could certainly understand that but he was glad all the same to hear that Kurt really hadn’t meant it seriously. “And we still have to find that book.”

“How about I make some hot chocolate while we search?” Blaine suggested, moving closer. Kurt reached out a hand to him, and pulled him in, and they all held each other for a moment.

Then they found Kurt’s sketchbook half-hidden under the couch with a bunch of magazines, and they had hot chocolate and muffins whilst Sebastian entertained them all with a grumbling monologue about stupid professors who insisted on printed out plans in the age of computers.

A couple of days later Sebastian got home after finishing class early to find Kurt already there, pottering around in the kitchen area. He knew Blaine wouldn’t be home for a couple more hours and he couldn’t help feeling glad for it. The atmosphere had still been somewhat fragile between he and Kurt, and Sebastian had wanted an opportunity to spend some time with him, so after putting his coat away he wandered into the kitchen.

“Hey, babe,” he said. “You’re home early.”

Kurt looked up from the vegetables he was chopping and smiled. “Yeah, we finally got caught up with the costumes so Bettina gave us both some time off. I’ve been home for a while, even had a nap. I thought I’d cook something nice and healthy for dinner. We’ve been eating way too much takeout lately.”

Sebastian frowned slightly as he watched Kurt, because Kurt was kind of babbling in that breathless way he had when he was nervous. When he glanced around the loft he could see that Kurt had tidied up and done some cleaning and he felt a little twinge of guilt. After all, even though they’d been busy, he and Blaine had still been home more than Kurt had and they really should have made more of an effort.

“You’re wonderful, you know that?” Sebastian said in a soft voice.

Kurt paused in his chopping and Sebastian was amazed and delighted to see that he blushed and actually looked a little flustered.

“Oh, um, thanks,” Kurt almost mumbled.

And damn it, what was Kurt doing to him, acting like this, Sebastian thought. They’d been fucking for months now and the sight of Kurt acting all shy and nervous was making him want to pounce. Snarky Kurt was hot as hell, but it seemed that Sebastian wanted any side of Kurt that he could get.

“Come here for a sec,” Sebastian said, holding out his hand.

Kurt didn’t look at him but he put the knife down and walked into Sebastian’s open arms. Sebastian noted the tension in Kurt’s body and deliberately brushed his hands slowly down Kurt’s back, smiling when he felt the way Kurt melted against him.

He sought out Kurt’s lips and found them soft and open and they shared a long tender kiss. When Sebastian finally pulled away he could see the faint freckles on Kurt’s nose and his lowered, long eyelashes, and his stomach swooped and fluttered. Sebastian almost laughed as he realized that Kurt wasn’t the only one feeling a little nervous.

They hadn’t been alone like this before, alone with the potential of doing something more than just spending time together companionably. Blaine had always been there as a buffer between them sexually and Sebastian found his excitement was rising with the idea of having Kurt to himself… and he wondered if that was the reason that Kurt had been acting so bashfully earlier.

Although he was still acting that way now, Sebastian could see it in his flushed face and the way he started to shift away slightly.

“I should get on with dinner,” he said softly, but Sebastian wasn’t going to give him the chance to move away. He planted his hands on Kurt’s hips and pressed him against the counter, as his lips wandered over Kurt’s throat. Sebastian had to admit that he had a thing for Kurt’s throat, it was long and slender and covered in pale skin that he liked to mark up whenever Kurt let him… and as much as Kurt jokingly complained about Sebastian’s mini-obsession, Sebastian knew just how much Kurt enjoyed it too.

It was obvious that he was enjoying it now, because he tilted his head back and let out a little moan that made Sebastian’s hardening cock swiftly thicken into a full erection.

“Forget about dinner,” Sebastian murmured against Kurt’s skin, punctuating each word with a little kiss. “There’s plenty of time and I want to fuck you. Right now.”

Kurt shivered and Sebastian slipped his hands down to Kurt’s ass and lifted him, smiling as Kurt’s long legs immediately wrapped around his waist. Kurt might be taller than Blaine, but he was actually lighter, and so Sebastian never had any trouble lifting him and carrying him to the bed, and he could admit that he kind of had a thing for doing that too.

It wasn’t until he’d got Kurt on the bed and they’d started sliding each other’s clothes off that Sebastian noticed that Kurt’s hands were trembling. He paused for a moment and glanced up at Kurt’s flushed face trying to see if there was any hint of reluctance there.

“Are you sure about this?” he heard himself asking, and Kurt’s eyes snapped to his in the sudden stillness.

“What?”

“You seem nervous,” Sebastian explained, and then a thought occurred to him. “Is this the first time… I mean, have you ever been with anyone other than Blaine?”

“Um… alone, I mean,” he qualified as Kurt frowned in confusion.

“Oh,” Kurt responded, his confusion evaporating into something that looked like embarrassment but Sebastian wasn’t completely sure. “Oh, no. When I first came to New York I went out with another guy for a few months.”

Sebastian blinked, and then remembered that way back in his senior year at Dalton he’d heard that Blaine and Kurt had broken up. He’d always assumed that it had been something to do with the difficulty of long distance relationships but before he could ask anything about it, Kurt continued speaking.

“I want… you… this,” he stammered. “I just… I mean, I know that you and Blaine have… after we changed the rules… I just wasn’t sure that _we_ …”

Kurt was rambling but Sebastian understood now so he surged forward and silenced him with a kiss. The bout of insecurity that Kurt had just shown had made his heart ache. He found being allowed to see Kurt’s occasional moments of vulnerability kind of charming but whenever it happened it seemed to bring out Sebastian’s protective side. And that was something that he just wasn’t all that used to or comfortable with yet, so he couldn’t bring himself to offer any words of reassurance, but he _could_ show Kurt how much he wanted him, in the way he knew best.

He seduced Kurt with his lips and tongue as he slowly finished undressing them both, until Kurt was a writhing mess below him. There was a light of desperation, of hunger, in Kurt’s eyes that Sebastian hadn’t seen there before, but after a couple of weeks of long hours, Sebastian could understand it and he was pretty sure that the same hunger was echoed in his own face, because it felt like it had been ages since he’d been with Kurt.

And in fact it _had_ been a while, he realized as he gently dropped onto Kurt’s body, enjoying the sensation of his lean muscles and hot skin, and the way he spread his legs open to welcome Sebastian in. Probably Valentine’s Day, because since then Blaine had been around whenever they’d found time to have sex and for whatever reason Blaine had somehow always ended up as the one who Sebastian fucked. No wonder they were both so eager for this.

Kurt’s hands roamed over his shoulders and when Sebastian pressed his mouth to Kurt’s throat he could feel the way Kurt’s pulse was beating fast against his lips.

“Love, please,” Kurt whispered. “Fuck me… I need it. I need you.”

Sebastian let out a low groan, both at the words and the sheer want that he’d heard in that whisper, and he quickly reached for the lube. He started with two fingers, and Kurt took it easily, spreading his legs wider and sighing in a way that sounded almost grateful.

“You ready?” Sebastian eventually whispered against Kurt’s ear and Kurt nodded immediately, so Sebastian pushed in with one long, slow thrust, and then pressed as deep as he could go. He held still for a moment, watching Kurt’s face, until Kurt opened his eyes and whispered his name.

“Yeah, babe,” Sebastian said. “I’ve got you.”

He snapped his hips back and then forward, relishing the most wanton moan he’d ever heard from Kurt, and then settled into an easy pace, with Kurt meeting every thrust eagerly.

“Harder,” Kurt breathed, and he licked along Sebastian’s throat until he reached Sebastian’s earlobe, sucking on it in a way that made Sebastian’s toes curl.

Sebastian pressed Kurt into the mattress and hooked his hands under Kurt’s shoulders as he fucked hard into him. The way that Kurt relaxed around him, pliant and open, kind of made him want to bury himself in him, and before he could stop himself he found himself telling Kurt that. He flushed as he realized exactly what he’d said, but Kurt just hummed and gasped against his shoulder and clenched his hands against Sebastian’ back.

Sebastian wanted this to last, wanted to stay like this for as long as possible, so he lifted himself onto his elbows in a way that meant he was no longer pressing on Kurt’s dick, and grinned tightly when he heard Kurt’s disappointed groan.

“All in good time, babe,” he said. “We’ll get there eventually but I’m gonna enjoy fucking you for as long as I want.”

Kurt’s head dropped back onto the pillow and he stared up at Sebastian. Sebastian could see that he was trying to gather himself into one of his death glares but with the way his eyes looked dazed with pleasure it just wasn’t working.

“I still have to cook dinner, you know,” Kurt finally managed to say, obviously aiming to sound exasperated but actually just sounding breathless. Sebastian laughed.

“Well, if you’re that worried about it I can take you back to the kitchen and fuck you over the counter while you try to chop vegetables,” he suggested.

Something flared in Kurt’s eyes and Sebastian’s rhythm faltered as he realized that Kurt seemed to like that idea. And hell, he could certainly go with it himself, Sebastian thought, but that particular fantasy would have to wait for later, because, right now, Sebastian liked having Kurt exactly where he was.

Although a change of position would be fun, he decided, as he sat back on his haunches and gripped Kurt’s hips, pulling him into his lap. Kurt was beautifully flexible and his legs sprawled around Sebastian’s body as Sebastian’s thrusts became deeper than ever.

“Yeah,” Kurt gasped. “Yes, oh my god, just like that. Love, please…”

Sebastian couldn’t take his eyes off the way that Kurt was spread out on the bed, skin flushed pink with pleasure, and his eyes practically glowing. When Kurt slowly slid one hand down his stomach and gripped his own cock, the view got even better.

His lips were parted as his hand worked over his cock, and Sebastian could just see his tongue resting against his bottom lip. He surged forward, seeking to taste, and Kurt rose up on his elbows to meet him halfway, groaning into Sebastian’s devouring mouth as the angle changed again.

“God, I love fucking you. It’s been too long,” Sebastian mumbled into Kurt’s mouth and he felt the way Kurt’s breath hitched as he shuddered and clenched tightly around Sebastian’s cock, and striped his own chest with his come. A moment later Sebastian followed him.

They lounged on the bed for a while afterwards, laughing and talking, and by the time they got dressed Kurt seemed completely relaxed. Sebastian was feeling pretty damned good himself, so he followed Kurt into the kitchen to help him cook. Not long after that, Blaine got home and they enjoyed a quiet evening with some delicious chicken casserole and a bottle of good wine.

A few days later Kurt left to visit Lima for a few days and after they’d said goodbye and he’d gone, Blaine and Sebastian looked around the tidy loft and then at each other, both slightly bereft.

“So, what do you want to do?” Sebastian asked.

“You know,” Blaine said thoughtfully. “I just realized that this is our last ever Spring Break. Maybe we should have gone somewhere as well.”

“Like a holiday?” Sebastian asked, and Blaine nodded.

“I don’t know that we could do that without Kurt,” Sebastian said doubtfully. “I mean, an actual holiday trip is a little different to just going home to visit family, you know.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Blaine agreed, still thoughtful. Suddenly he grinned. “Still, there’s no reason we can’t do the Spring Break thing here, is there? You know, have a weeklong party. Go out, dance, drink, and catch up with friends, whatever, then crash back here. What do you think?”

He hadn’t done anything like that for a while, Sebastian realized, smiling at Blaine.

“Sounds like a great idea,” he said.

The next few days were a bit of a blur. They slept late each morning, got up and ransacked the kitchen for food, went out for coffee, then for dinner, and wound up at a bar for most of the night, sometimes meeting up with a group of students from Parsons or NYADA who were also having their Spring Break in New York. When they got home, if they weren’t too wrecked, they had sex, and then they crashed.

On the fifth morning Sebastian got up feeling decidedly seedy. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, noted his grey skin and bloodshot eyes with dark circles under them, and groaned.

“Ugh, why did I do this to myself,” he muttered, scratching his stomach. He encountered some flaky, dried come, and grimaced in distaste, before jumping into the shower.

He felt marginally better as he got dressed. Blaine was still snoring so Sebastian wandered into the kitchen area to greet his coffee machine and was instead greeted with the mess they’d made over the last few days.

Then he heard his phone ringing and spent the next few minutes looking for it. By the time he found it under a pile of discarded clothes it had stopped but there were a few missed calls and a couple of text messages from Kurt. He called him back quickly.

“Hey babe,” he said as soon as Kurt answered. “I’m sorry, we were out last night and then I couldn’t find my phone.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt said. “I’ve just been missing you both so I’d thought I’d check in. And I kinda have some good news too.”

“Yeah?” Sebastian asked, as he tried to find a clean coffee mug.

“Yeah, I talked to my Dad again, and he seemed more… um… relaxed about the whole situation and so he suggested that he and Carole come and visit us at Thanksgiving. I mean, I know this is a bit in advance but it’s a big relief, so I agreed right away. He said he’s really looking forward to meeting you.”

Sebastian’s stomach lurched a bit at the news and he reminded himself that he was living with his boyfriends and that usually meant doing the whole ‘meet the parents’ thing as well. He’d met Blaine’s parents at Sectionals in their senior year, and Blaine had met his at the same time. But he supposed pretty soon now they should really meet Kurt. In the meantime, though, he wasn’t going to think about it.

“That’s great, Kurt,” he said, finally getting the coffee switched on. “Tell him I’m really looking forward to it as well. And Carole.”

A burble of laughter came through the phone.

“Don’t lie, love,” Kurt said, and Sebastian grinned. “But I appreciate the good intention. Is Blaine around?”

“He’s in bed. I’ll see if he’s awake,” Sebastian said, and when he heard a strange little noise of surprise through the phone he glanced at the kitchen clock and discovered it was almost 1pm. And that was it, he decided, he’d had enough. At one time he’d never thought that he’d miss a night out but all he wanted to do was stay home.

Blaine was sprawled on his stomach but he was no longer snoring so Sebastian tugged on his shoulder and handed him the phone.

“It’s Kurt.”

Blaine smiled and took the phone.

“Hey baby,” he said, as Sebastian left the room. “Have you been missing us?”

A few moments later Blaine came out, tossed the phone on the table, and took the coffee Sebastian offered with a wide smile of gratitude.

“So, Kurt’s dad,” Sebastian prompted.

“Burt? He’s cool,” Blaine answered. “Honestly, as long as Kurt’s happy, Burt’s happy too. I figure he could see that Kurt was fine and decided he wanted to meet you, and once he does I’m sure he’ll like you. Just be upfront with him, he tends to like that. I’ve always got on well with him, even when Kurt and I weren’t together.”

Neither Blaine or Kurt had ever really talked much about the time when they were broken up and, after Kurt’s surprising revelation the other day, Sebastian had started to get curious. He glanced at Blaine, who was blissing out over his coffee, and decided to seize the opportunity.

“Yeah, Kurt mentioned some guy he’d dated back then,” he said, watching Blaine closely.

Blaine looked both surprised and uncomfortable, and maybe there was a little hint of anger in there too, Sebastian thought.

“Kurt talked about Adam?”

“No. He just mentioned him. We were talking about dating or something and it just came up. So, his name was Adam?”

“Yeah,” Blaine said, shifting in his seat. “He was a senior at NYADA when Kurt was in his freshman year. He was from somewhere in England and he went back there after he graduated.”

“Is that when you and Kurt got back together?”

Blaine shook his head. “They didn’t last that long. Kurt and I had started talking again, they broke up, and we worked out our differences and got back together.”

Kurt and Blaine hadn’t been talking? That sounded a lot more contentious than Sebastian had thought it was. He eyed Blaine carefully, noted his closed off expression, and wondered how far he could push it.

“So, how long did they date?”

Blaine grimaced, and then gave Sebastian a look that held a hint of apology.

“I’m sorry, Sebby,” he said. “I’m just not that comfortable talking about this. I was sort of all over the place back then, really missing Kurt, and Kurt going off with someone else like that kind of put me in a bad place for a while. But it was ages ago and Kurt and I made an agreement not to bring it up all the time. We talked the whole thing through when we got back together so there’s really no need to rehash it all.”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Sebastian said, and as Blaine got up and headed for the bathroom he called out, “And don’t call me Sebby.”

Blaine laughed, which was good, Sebastian thought, after the conversation they’d just had, but he really did wish that Blaine would stop calling him that. He’d always hated that nickname.

Still, that conversation had been a bit of an eye-opener. Sebastian was still curious but he found he couldn’t resent the fact that neither Blaine, nor probably Kurt, were going to fill him in. It was obviously a part of the past that had been difficult for them and they wanted to let it go and Sebastian could accept that it wasn’t really anything to do with him.

He felt he could piece together what had happened anyway, from what Blaine had said, and also what he hadn’t said, and he had to admit he was fairly surprised. He’d never figured that Kurt would have cheated on anyone, he’d just never seemed the type, particularly with the way he’d placed himself as a barricade between Sebastian and Blaine when they’d been in high school.

There was no way he was going to judge Kurt for it though. Sebastian might never have cheated on anyone himself, but he’d been involved with partners who were cheating, a couple of times, and he’d actively encouraged them to get what he wanted – he’d even tried to do the same thing when he’d met Blaine. His slate was by no means pristine and it had taken him a couple of years to entirely clean up his act, but he had, so he wasn’t going to hold Kurt’s one aberration against him.

A part of him admired Blaine though, for the way he’d obviously been able to build up his trust again, not only with Kurt, but also to be able to willingly let a third person into their relationship. It also explained why he’d had the impression that Blaine had taken the lead in their decision to get involved with Sebastian. Kurt wouldn’t have wanted to risk betraying Blaine’s trust again so he would have waited to see what Blaine wanted to do. It was flattering, Sebastian had to admit, that Blaine had taken that leap of faith with Sebastian, and he’d make damn sure that he didn’t betray the trust that Blaine had shown either.

Once Blaine got out of the shower, Sebastian made the suggestion that they stay in, tidy up a bit, get some food and have a quiet night.

Blaine looked at him with an expression of utter relief.

“Oh, thank god, you said that,” he said. “I’ve spent the last five minutes trying to figure out a way to tell you that I just can’t take this anymore. Spring Break be damned, I feel like I’m gonna die if I have one more beer.”

So, that was what they did. Sebastian cleaned up whilst Blaine went out and did some shopping and then they made a simple meal together. It was actually a relief to just sit on the couch and watch a movie and then go to bed at a reasonable time, so they continued to stay in for the next couple of days. By the time Kurt got home, no one would ever have guessed that they’d partied hard for over a week.

 

**April 2017**

After Spring Break things settled down somewhat. Sebastian’s workload was heavy but steady and he found he could manage it well. Blaine was busy as well with his final classes and rehearsing for his final showcase performance at NYADA as well as the NYADA original musical for which he’d written some of the music, and Kurt’s workload had settled into it’s usual combination of some days and some evenings.

On Wednesday’s Sebastian usually had a class and then a study group session but one morning in late April his class was cancelled and the group unanimously decided to give themselves a day off. Sebastian had the luxury of a bit of a sleep-in and it wasn’t until he wandered into the kitchen and found Kurt sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading a magazine that he remembered that it was Kurt’s day off as well.

Something pleasant fluttered in his stomach as he poured his own coffee. He’d never really spent a whole day just with Kurt and the idea was appealing.

Kurt looked up as Sebastian sat at the table and smiled.

“What are you up today?” he asked. “I didn’t wake you because Blaine told me your class was cancelled but do you have anything else on?”

Sebastian shook his head. “Nope,” he replied. “I’m free and easy all day.”

“Well,” Kurt said, standing up and rinsing his mug in the sink. “I have to run an errand, but after that I’m free. Why don’t you meet me in the village and we’ll have lunch?”

“Mmm, sounds good,” Sebastian said, and as Kurt passed by he tugged him down onto his lap and pulled him into a long, sweet kiss.

“I have to go,” Kurt said breathily when he finally pulled away and Sebastian thought he could hear a hint of regret in his voice. He kind of felt the same way himself, he thought as he watched Kurt leave.

Sebastian had a leisurely morning and then met Kurt in Greenwich at a little deli café that had been one of Sebastian’s favourites when he’d lived there, and after that they wandered around a bit, hand-in-hand. Kurt had a tendency to flit into clothing stores over anything that caught his eye, but Sebastian didn’t really mind it, because Kurt was just as eager to follow Sebastian into bookstores and art galleries. They had such a pleasant afternoon that it made Sebastian realize how much he missed living in the area.

It was on the subway going back to Bushwick that Sebastian got an idea and turned to Kurt with an excited smile.

“You know, I’m going to be doing that internship after the summer and I want to go on to do my Master’s as well. It would be a lot easier for me if we were living nearer to Parsons, and you’d have less travelling time too.”

Kurt blinked at him for a moment and then a slow, beautiful smile dawned across his face and Sebastian suddenly felt a little breathless. He’d thought for a long time that both Blaine and Kurt were stunning men, but when Kurt smiled like this, making his eyes sparkle, he almost seemed to glow, and it made Sebastian’s heart beat faster every single time.

“You’re suggesting we move to the village, aren’t you?” Kurt asked. “Oh, I’d love too. But do you think we could afford it? Maybe if Blaine got a job, but that might be awhile and-“

“Babe, I think we can do it,” Sebastian said. “I think you’re earning enough, and you know I’ve got the trust fund, so I think we could cover Blaine for a while if we had to. And just think, we could get a two-bedroom place and then we’d have a room for guests and study and stuff. I think your Dad and Carole would appreciate that when they come to visit at Thanksgiving, don’t you?” he added, with a grin.

“I don’t know that we should use your trust fund,” Kurt said doubtfully, but Sebastian could see that deep down he was still excited and he leaned forward and kissed Kurt swiftly on the lips, earning them a glare from an old man opposite and a fond smile from a middle-aged woman sitting nearby.

“That’s what it’s there for, babe,” Sebastian said smugly. “And, to be honest, it’s not going to make much of a dent. It’s a very large trust fund and I’ve hardly been touching it.”

Kurt looked at him like he wanted to smack him upside the head but when Sebastian winked and blew him a kiss, Kurt laughed instead.

When they got home they were both eager to talk to Blaine about the idea and they waited rather impatiently for him to arrive. As soon as he did, they explained the idea and Sebastian could see that Blaine was just as excited as they were.

“I don’t know why we didn’t think of this before,” Blaine said. “It’s a brilliant idea and it would be great to have more space as well.”

“Well, it probably won’t be all open like this, you know,” Kurt cautioned him. “But we will, finally, have a proper kitchen.”

Blaine laughed as Kurt eyed their makeshift kitchen with the contempt he now obviously thought it deserved.

“Are we sure about the timing though?” Kurt asked. “I mean, it will be fairly time consuming looking for a place and then packing up, moving, and unpacking, and you guys are getting near to your finals.”

“We’ll manage,” Sebastian assured him. “You know what? Let’s go out and celebrate. I don’t feel like cooking tonight.”

It was late and they were all fairly tipsy when they finally got home and tumbled into bed so they went to sleep almost instantly. And the next day they started apartment hunting in earnest and Sebastian had to admit that he was pleased at the idea of them all moving together into a new place that they’d chosen together. He’d never said anything to Kurt or Blaine but it hadn’t been entirely comfortable to move into a place where the two of them had so much history together and now he couldn’t help feeling that they were getting to a new phase in their relationship… one where they were all kind of on an equal footing.


	4. Kurt

**June 2017**

Kurt stormed through the door of the wardrobe room and threw his bag onto the workbench, not caring whether the room was empty or not.

It wasn’t. Bettina, the head of the theatre’s Costuming Department, and therefore Kurt’s boss, jumped in her chair and narrowly avoided sticking a needle into her thumb.

“What on earth are you doing?”

Kurt grimaced at her. “Sorry Bettina.”

“And what’s wrong with you?” Bettina asked, frowning up at Kurt. She was a petite but fiery redhead, about ten years older than Kurt, and whilst Kurt knew that she was fond of him he was usually very careful not to set off her temper as much as he could… because it wasn’t a pretty sight when she lost it.

“Oh…” he slumped in his chair. “Just… if you ever hear me talking about moving again in the future bang me over the head or something. I must’ve been mad to agree to this.”

Bettina looked puzzled. “I thought you were happy with the place you found?”

Kurt sighed. The truth was he did love the new place. It had taken them longer than they’d thought it would for them all to agree on a new home, and the whole month of May had passed in a haze of house hunting, but eventually they’d settled on a two-bedroom apartment on the top floor of a refurbished building just off 5th Avenue. The rent was quite high, probably higher than Kurt was comfortable with, because the rooms were surprisingly large (although the kitchen wasn’t much larger than a walk-in closet) but the living room had a beautiful old fireplace that Kurt was in love with. All of that had made it easier to convince him that they should use Sebastian’s trust fund.

The apartment wasn’t the problem. The extra time they’d taken meant that Sebastian and Blaine had now graduated and Kurt had thought that this meant that they’d have more time to help with all the packing… but it just wasn’t turning out that way. Sebastian had started his internship earlier than originally planned and as for Blaine…

Kurt sighed again.

“Sorry, I’m just feeling sorry for myself, I guess, because I seem to spend all my spare time packing and we’re supposed to be moving this weekend and at the rate it’s going I don’t see us being ready.”

“Uh, okay,” Bettina said. “Surely with three of you it’ll get done?“

Kurt shook his head. It had taken him a while to tell Bettina about Sebastian becoming a part of his and Blaine’s relationship but now he was really glad that he had. She wasn’t judgemental about it at all and it gave him someone to occasionally vent to when he needed it.

“The problem is there isn’t three of us,” he said. “At best there’s one and a half. Sebastian’s the half, he’s done a bit, but every time I wave a box in Blaine’s direction he suddenly has band practice. They were supposed to do some packing last night whilst I was working but I don’t think they did anything. They were both asleep when I got home.”

“Well, have you said anything?”

Kurt snorted. A fight with Blaine wasn’t the best way to start the day and luckily Bettina hadn’t seemed to notice that he was a bit late – or else she was ignoring it, for which he was grateful.

“He just says I’m nagging him,” he muttered.

Bettina grinned. “And are you?”

“Well, if me saying that I think it’s a bit unfair to leave the majority of the packing to me when he has more time at the moment is nagging, then yes. I guess I was.”

“Ah the joys of relationships,” Bettina said, aiming a smirk at Kurt. “I’m so glad I’m not in one at the moment.”

“Ha, I’m sure your time will come,” Kurt replied.

“Actually, something has come up though,” Bettina said, and the look in her eyes was so serious that Kurt forgot about his argument with Blaine and got up to take a seat beside her.

“Oh, it’s good, don’t worry,” Bettina said with a reassuring pat on his shoulder. “It’s just that the job I went for in London a while ago has come up again and I’ve got it. I start in November.”

“Oh.” Kurt gave her a beaming smile but inside his heart was sinking. He knew that Bettina had really wanted this job; she loved the ballet and designing and managing costumes for a major ballet company like the National was a prestigious career move, one that years of preparation with minor U.S ballet companies had allowed her to make. But he was really going to miss her.

“You know I was never going to stay with this company for long,” Bettina reminded him. “It was only useful to be here whilst my sister was so ill. But she’s better now and it’s time to move on. Although that’s not what I wanted to say to you.”

Kurt looked at her curiously.

“The second assistant is going on six months maternity leave just as I arrive,” Bettina said. “I can make my own choice for a temporary replacement and I rather thought you might like the idea. Six months in London, Kurt, and it will look great in your work history. Getting that job with a film studio will be much easier when you get back with the sort of experience you’ll get at the National.”

Kurt knew that his mouth had dropped open and he was completely speechless. It was like some sort of dream… but it was so far away and for six months. That could be a lifetime in a relationship and he had two boyfriends to consider now.

“I’m honored,” he finally said. “It’s just… but…”

“Now don’t go jumping to say no,” Bettina said. “Think about it. Talk about it with Blaine and Sebastian. At least do that.”

“I… okay,” Kurt agreed, hesitantly. She’d certainly added some difficulty to his life at a very busy time. “When do you need to know?”

“I don’t need to finalize it until October,” Bettina replied. “So you’ve got plenty of time to think about it and make a decision.

“Oh good,” Kurt said vaguely. He got up and wandered back to his own part of the long workbench and spent the rest of the day in a bit of a daze.

When he got home only Sebastian was there, packing boxes in the kitchen area. Kurt watched him for a moment, admiring the play of muscles under the tight black henley he was wearing. A part of him wanted to blurt out the news of the offer he’d received but the largest part of him just wasn’t ready to actually put the idea out there. It would mean a lot of discussion between the three of them at what was already proving to be a stressful time, so Kurt made the snap decision to wait until after they’d moved. Besides, Blaine didn’t appear to be home and Kurt figured he should talk to them both at the same time.

“Where’s Blaine?”

“Band practice.”

Kurt rolled his eyes but his heart really wasn’t in it. It had been hard to hold onto his resentment when he’d spent the day musing over the amazing opportunity he’d been offered. The fact that it had been offered at all was amazing enough; he’d never thought that he’d have the chance to travel overseas so soon.

“So, I heard about the argument this morning,” Sebastian said quietly as Kurt pulled a bottle of wine out of the fridge. He waved it at Sebastian and Sebastian nodded.

“Did you?” Kurt asked as he poured out two glasses. A small tendril of resentment unwound inside his chest at the idea of Blaine running to tell tales to Sebastian but Kurt pushed it aside quickly. It probably hadn’t been like that and, after all, Blaine did have the right to talk to Sebastian about something that was bothering him, just as much as Kurt had the same right.

“Yeah,” Sebastian said after taking a sip of his wine. “Look, I know things are kind of hectic at the moment but I have a feeling that we should cut Blaine a bit of slack. It really threw him when he didn’t get any of those auditions last month. It made him question what he really wanted to be doing. It’s great that he decided that writing and performing music was what he really loved but he’s still really trying to find his way with the band.”

“He told you all this?” Kurt managed to keep the confusion out of his voice because Blaine certainly hadn’t mentioned anything like this to him before, or during, their argument.

“A bit,” Sebastian answered. “He’s still trying to work it out himself pretty much but that seemed to be the gist of it. I know it’s bad timing but he just needs some space and time to think things through and get settled with the band.”

Kurt sighed, but he figured that Sebastian was probably right. After all, the move would be over in a few days and the whole thing wouldn’t matter anymore anyway… and, Kurt remembered back to when he was still auditioning himself, the constant round of rejections was hard to deal with. And this _was_ Blaine’s future career that he was trying to sort out. Kurt had found his way eventually, and now it was Blaine’s turn.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he agreed and Sebastian looked relieved. “I guess it got out of hand this morning. To be honest I already called him at lunch and apologized for losing my temper,” he smiled. “I’ve never been able to stay angry at Blaine for long.”

Sebastian laughed. “Yeah well, I can relate to getting sick of packing. It’s totally boring. Next time I move I’m paying someone else to do all this.”

Kurt eyed him appreciatively and took a step closer.

“Perhaps you could take a break and I could offer you a distraction.”

Sebastian took a sip of his wine and reached out to rest a hand on Kurt’s waist.

“Hmmm, and what did you have in mind?”

“This… for starters.”

Kurt took another step forward and pressed his lips to Sebastian’s. Sebastian opened to him immediately and their tongues tangled in a hot delicious slide.

Kurt ran his hands through Sebastian’s hair and pulled him closer. Sometimes he still marvelled at the fact that he was doing this with Sebastian. When they’d first changed the arrangement he hadn’t felt at all confident about approaching Sebastian when they were alone. It had been the final hurdle to get over, he felt, that last little doubt held over from what had happened in high school, but now it was as if that hurdle had never been there.

“Well, that was a great first course,” Sebastian said close to his ear and Kurt smiled at the way he sounded a little breathless. “But now I’m very interested in what you have in mind for the main.”

Sebastian’s hand had slipped around to Kurt’s ass and Kurt huffed out a puff of laughter as that hand tightened possessively. He’d spotted the olive oil sitting near the stove and he reached out and grabbed it.

“I think we both know what’s on the menu.”

He gave Sebastian a gentle push on the shoulder and when Sebastian got the message and got down on the floor, Kurt followed him and settled onto his lap.

Clothes were quickly shed and Kurt actually managed to get some oil on his fingers without spilling it all over the floor. He was kind of proud of himself for that because Sebastian’s mouth was very distracting in all the best ways. Eventually Kurt knelt over Sebastian and reached behind to stick a couple of fingers in himself and Sebastian lay back on the floor and watched him with heated eyes.

“Gonna ride me, huh?” he murmured and Kurt nodded, closing his eyes and savouring the moment.

“You really love that, don’t you?” Sebastian asked, and there was a hint of curiosity on his face when Kurt opened his eyes to look at him.

“Mmmm, it’s better with a cock though,” Kurt replied, and he grinned as he oiled Sebastian’s erection and lined himself up. He sank down slowly but steadily and they both moaned loudly.

“Oh, fuck, that feel’s so good,” Kurt whispered.

Sebastian rolled his hips and Kurt gasped and clutched at Sebastian’s shoulders. Then he started to move himself and his head dropped back as the pleasure spread through his body.

“Yeah, you do really love it,” Sebastian said.

Kurt opened his eyes. “You sound a bit surprised,” he said. “Surely you know that by now?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian smiled up at him and rolled his hips again. “I just don’t get the appeal sometimes though. I love topping, the feeling around my cock, it’s the best thing.”

“You’ve tried it though, haven’t you?” Kurt asked, curiously and he stilled his movements, holding Sebastian tight inside him. It was a delicious sensation and it made it rather hard to concentrate on Sebastian’s answer but he’d wondered about this before and it seemed like Sebastian was willing to talk about it.

“Yeah, quite a few times, with different guys,” Sebastian said. “It was okay, but it just never really worked for me.” He grinned up at Kurt. “Honestly it just made me feel like I had the world’s worst case of constipation.”

Kurt grimaced and Sebastian laughed causing a vibration that made Kurt’s body shiver.

“So, I gave up trying,” Sebastian continued, “and if my partner was happy to bottom it wasn’t a problem. I just prefer topping. No big drama.”

“Yeah, and you’re so good at it too,” Kurt mumbled, unable to keep the groan out of his voice as Sebastian thrust up into him. “You may as well play to your strengths.”

“Oh, I _do_ ,” Sebastian said, gripping Kurt’s hips tightly.

Kurt began to rise and fall again and Sebastian met him with every thrust. At first it was hard to keep his eyes open and focused but eventually he met Sebastian’s eyes and their gaze held. It was intense and it made Kurt feel hot all over, inside and out. And he knew, in that moment, that he couldn’t take the job Bettina had offered. He loved Blaine and he couldn’t imagine leaving him but he’d also meant it when he’d told Sebastian he loved him. He did, so much, and it was all so new. He didn’t want to be away from that… he didn’t need to think about it, and he would tell Bettina tomorrow, and get the weight of her offer off his heart as soon as possible.

His thighs began to slip and he slumped forward onto Sebastian’s chest to meet his lips in a deep kiss. When Sebastian planted his feet on the floor and started to thrust hard and fast up into Kurt, Kurt knew that it was going to be over quickly. He didn’t need to touch himself, the pressure on his prostate and on his dick was enough to send him over the edge, and Sebastian followed soon after.

They lay on the floor for a few minutes until Kurt finally slowly lifted himself off Sebastian and stood up, holding out a hand to help Sebastian to his feet.

“Shower?” Sebastian offered, and Kurt nodded, dreamy and blissed out.

Sebastian smiled and led him by the hand into the bathroom.

“So,” Sebastian said, lathering shower gel onto Kurt’s shoulders whilst Kurt hummed tunelessly. “So, have you tried much topping?”

Kurt blinked, but then he remembered their conversation from earlier.

“Oh. Yeah, a few times, early on with Blaine. But I always loved bottoming and he seemed to like topping so… although obviously he’s changed a bit now.”

“And what about that other guy?” Sebastian asked after a few moments of silence.

Kurt’s eyes flew open and he fought to keep himself from tensing up. After all, it was a perfectly normal question, given their conversation.

“Adam,” he said, keeping his voice steady. “Yes, I topped a few times with him. He liked both but he was happy to top if I wanted to bottom.”

“Liked to switch, did he?”

“Yes,” Kurt replied tightly, and then he turned in Sebastian’s arms and looked up at him. “I’m sorry, it’s a little hard for me to talk about him. I have to admit I still feel bad about what happened. I don’t like hurting people.”

Sebastian was smiling at him, a tender look in his eyes. “Very few people in this world have a clean slate, Kurt,” he said, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt’s forehead. “And it all worked out in the end.”

Kurt sighed. Well, that was one way of looking at it he supposed, but he still wasn’t proud, or comfortable, with the way he’d so suddenly dumped Adam after having reassured him that he wasn’t a rebound. And then quickly followed it up with getting back together with Blaine. He figured it wasn’t as bad as it would have been if he’d turned up _engaged_ or even, god forbid, _married_ to Blaine before he’d even broken up with Adam but he still knew that Adam had been hurt… and that pained him.

“Yeah,” he finally said. “Still, do you mind if we leave it?”

“Of course,” Sebastian said, and then grinned. “Although it means that we really can’t put off the packing anymore.”

The next morning Kurt told Bettina about his decision as soon as he saw her. He could see the disappointment in her eyes as she said that she’d half expected it.

“But, again,” she said. “I don’t have to decide on anyone until October so if you change your mind-“

“I won’t,” Kurt cut in quickly. “I really appreciate it but I just want to be here. With them.”

“Did you even tell them about it?” Bettina asked, and when he shook his head she laughed.

“Young love,” was all she said and for the rest of the day she’d sigh dramatically and clutch at her heart whenever she saw him.

The following weekend they finally moved. Kurt took one last look around the loft and he had to admit he’d grown fond of it over the last few years. It represented a lot of changes for him – from the time when he had first shared it with Rachel and had been struggling to get into NYADA, to Santana turning up out of the blue before she just as suddenly disappeared with Brittany just after Rachel moved out with Brody. This was where he’d made the major career decision to go into costuming. Blaine had moved in by then, and for a while they’d shared with Sam before Sam had gone back to Ohio. And now they’d lived here with Sebastian. He’d really sort of miss the place in a way but he was more than ready to move on.

And the new place was perfect. The second bedroom was large enough to house a desk study area as well as a double bed for when they had guests. There was plenty of storage space in both bedrooms and the bathroom was a good size as well. The kitchen was small but the stove was good and there was actually a dishwasher. But it was the lounge area that he loved the most with it’s large windows flooding in light, the built-in bookcases, the old (and actually working) fireplace, and the snug dining area just off the kitchen.

By the end of the weekend they’d pretty much unpacked everything and settled in so when Blaine suggested a house-warming party for the following weekend Kurt wasn’t too adverse to the suggestion. In fact, after all their hard work he decided that it would be great to relax with a group of friends that they hadn’t been able to spend much time with of late.

It wasn’t as large a party as they’d often held in the loft, more a mixture of their more intimate friends. Blaine’s band was there with a couple of people from NYADA that he kept in contact with, Sebastian’s old roommates were there and some of his new work friends. Rachel and Brody were there, of course, and Bettina and a couple of other people from the theater company that Kurt enjoyed spending time with.

“This place is wonderful, Kurt,” Rachel gushed as she joined the small group standing near the kitchen. “I have to say I’m completely envious.”

“I am too,” Bettina smiled. “This place is three-times the size of my one bedroom place. And I imagine the place I find in London will end up even smaller.”

Kurt gave her a warning look, suddenly nervous that she’d mention the job she’d offered him, but Bettina merely shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

“Oh, now I’m envious of _you_ ,” Rachel said. “I’d love to go to London, but with the run of the show I’m in at the moment I don’t see myself getting there anytime soon.”

“London’s pretty great,” Sebastian said. “But I have to admit I prefer Paris.”

There were various groans around the group and Sebastian smirked.

“Well, I can’t help it that I’m widely travelled,” he said. He smiled at Kurt and Blaine. “Hopefully we’ll all get to go there together one day.”

“Well,” Bettina said. “In the meantime, what about travelling to the movies? I have to confess that I have a weakness for zombie films and the World War Z sequel opened this week. Anyone want to go with me? I was thinking of Friday night.”

Kurt nodded and in the end it was agreed that Brody and Rachel would join them, along with Sebastian and Blaine.

A few more people arrived after that and Kurt was kept busy making drinks and handing around food. Finally he settled for a while with a couple of NYADA people to talk to. Sebastian was over the other side of the room with his old roommates and every now and then Kurt would look up and meet his eyes with a smile, so he saw when Blaine appeared at Sebastian’s side and began whispering in his ear. Sebastian flushed slightly, probably no one else would notice it, but Kurt was accustomed to that look on his face and he had a pretty good idea what it meant. He watched with amusement as Blaine continued whispering and pressed a couple of kisses to Sebastian’s throat but the amusement began to fade when Blaine took Sebastian’s hand and slowly drew him towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms. They shared another long kiss and then disappeared.

Beside him, Blaine’s friend Felicia gave a little puff of amusement. “No mystery what they’re up to,” she said, and a couple of other people laughed.

Kurt forced a smile on his face but inside it felt like his heart was constricting to the point where he could barely breathe. He was embarrassed, yes, because it had been so obvious and here he was stuck in a room full of people most of whom were probably well aware that his boyfriends had snuck off together, leaving him behind. But, aside from that, it hurt like hell that they’d gone when he couldn’t join them. Sure, they now did things when the other wasn’t around to join in but this was different – he was there, right there in the room, and they hadn’t given him a second thought.

He tried to keep what he was feeling off his face but it didn’t help when he looked up and saw both Rachel and Bettina looking at him. It was hard to decipher their expressions but he thought he could see pity in there somewhere and it made him feel even worse.

It also made him angry.

About half an hour later they reappeared, faces flushed, Sebastian looking slightly guilty and both of them looking satisfied. Kurt kept away from them for as long as possible but eventually Sebastian followed him into the kitchen to help with some drink refills. By that stage his anger seemed to have dissolved into disappointment made maudlin by the fact that he’d started drinking steadily.

“Hey, don’t you think you should slow down a little,” Sebastian murmured beside him as Kurt almost dropped a bottle of vodka on the floor. “It’s not like you to drink so much and you don’t seem to have been eating anything.”

“So what?” Kurt hissed, his anger back like a lightning strike, and Sebastian gave him a look of surprise. “Worried that I might forget that I have boyfriends? Maybe I’ll wander off and disappear with someone.”

“Huh?” Sebastian frowned in confusion.

“How could you do that? Go off like that in the middle of a party in your own home?”

“Jesus, it was just a bit of fun, Kurt. No one hardly noticed or minded.”

It was Blaine speaking behind them and Kurt turned to face him.

“ _I_ noticed and maybe _I_ minded.”

“Fuck, lighten up,” Blaine said, rolling his eyes and Kurt fought with himself not to throw his drink at his head. “You were there to look after everyone and we weren’t gone long. It’s been a tough move and we just needed a bit of fun.”

Kurt found himself speechless. Yes, it had been a tough move, he thought, for some more than others, and _this party_ was supposed to be their bit of fun.

“You’re making a big deal out of nothing,” Blaine continued, and Kurt blinked.

Was he? Was he overreacting? Through the haze of alcohol he just wasn’t sure anymore.

Blaine stepped closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Now, relax. Come on back to the party. Rachel’s about to sing and you don’t want to miss _that_.” He winked and then was gone.

“Are you okay?” Sebastian asked softly. “We didn’t mean to upset you.”

Kurt took a deep breath, gave Sebastian a quick smile and then followed him back out to the party.

The next morning he woke with a splitting headache. He rolled over and stretched out; Sebastian was gone but beside him Blaine was softly snuffling into his pillow, a sure sign that he’d wake up soon.

Kurt got up and headed for the kitchen in search of some headache relief. The trash had been taken out and there was a note from Sebastian saying he’d gone out to do some shopping. Kurt smiled at it, swallowed a couple of pills with a large glass of water, loaded up the dishwasher and turned it on, and then tackled Sebastian’s coffee machine.

He carried two mugs back to the bedroom where Blaine was now lying on his back staring at the ceiling.

“Oh, thank heavens.” Blaine sat up, reaching for the coffee. He took a sip. “That’s perfect, thanks Kurt.”

Kurt climbed into the bed and settled back amongst the pillows. He glanced at Blaine, noticed his thoughtful expression, and remembered the conversation he’d had with Sebastian the previous week.

“So,” he said. “How’s it going with the band?”

“Oh,” Blaine replied. “Pretty good I think. We’ve got a good mix of some original stuff and some covers. I think we’ll be able to start looking for some gigs soon.”

“That sounds great,” Kurt said. “Maybe we could come and have a listen at one of your practices. Some feedback might be useful?”

A slight frown appeared on Blaine’s face. “I don’t know,” he said. “I don’t think we’re quite ready for that yet.”

“Oh, okay.” Kurt took a sip of coffee and wondered why it seemed a little awkward talking with Blaine. Sure, he’d been angry the night before about what they’d done at the party but he felt like he’d let that anger go, even though it still hurt a bit to think of that moment when they’d left the room as if they’d forgotten he existed. But they knew how he felt about it now and he figured it wouldn’t happen again so he was trying to let that hurt go as well.

“Well,” he paused for a second, “um… well, have you thought up a name yet?”

“We’re tossing a few ideas around,” Blaine said. He gave a little snort of laughter. “I think we might have to take a vote on it in the end.”

Kurt nodded, and then he heard the front door open and Sebastian called out to them. He couldn’t help feeling that they were both a little relieved at the interruption.

The memory of seeing Sebastian and Blaine disappear together at the party lingered a little in Kurt’s mind for the rest of the week, until he resolutely pushed it aside. It was no use dwelling on it after all, he’d decided, it had happened and that was it. He’d rather focus on the good things that happened, especially in his relationships.

Still, he couldn’t ignore the fact that the slight sense of awkwardness around Blaine was still there. He tried to pin it down. At first he thought it might be left over from his own disappointment about what had happened at the party but once he’d decided to let that go, it was still there - as a strange sort of hesitance, almost as if they were being too careful whenever they talked to each other.

Although they weren’t together to talk much because Blaine was still practicing with his band a lot and whenever he was home, Sebastian was there as well. He did manage to tentatively ask Blaine if anything was wrong and Blaine had seemed confused as he’d replied that there wasn’t so, in the end, Kurt let that go as well. By Friday he was really looking forward to the movie night and the chance to spend some quality time with both Sebastian and Blaine - time that would hopefully smooth out any lingering doubts.

But the Friday movie night wasn’t turning out as he had hoped, he thought as he checked his watch for what felt like the hundredth time. Beside him Bettina and Rachel chatted whilst Brody appeared to be studying the movie posters but he could tell that they were all three getting a little worried about missing the movie.

“Look, you guys go inside,” Kurt finally said, trying to keep the tension out of his voice. “I’ll give them a call and come in and join you after.”

“Okay,” Rachel agreed, and the three of them disappeared into the theater.

Kurt tried Blaine’s phone first and when it went straight to voicemail he tried Sebastian.

“Oh hey Kurt,” Sebastian said, and Kurt could hear some loud music in the background.

“Where are you?” Kurt asked, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice. He figured he was probably failing.

“At Dean’s place,” Sebastian replied. “Blaine asked me to come and hear the band rehearsal. Why? Where are you?”

“Where am I?” Kurt repeated. “Oh, nowhere special. I’m just standing outside a movie theater waiting for my boyfriends to show up.”

There was a long moment where Sebastian didn’t say anything and Kurt could hear Blaine start to sing in the background. He gritted his teeth and resisted the temptation to throw his phone at the wall.

“Damn, Kurt,” Sebastian said just loud enough for Kurt to hear him over the background noise. “We… I’m sorry, we just… forgot. Blaine wanted to do this rehearsal and-“

“Fine,” Kurt replied. “You won’t make the movie but do you think you can meet us afterward at the restaurant for dinner?”

“Hang on,” Sebastian said. The music stopped and Kurt could hear muffled voices so he figured that Sebastian was talking to Blaine.

“Yeah so, Blaine says that they have quite a few tracks that they want to run through,” Sebastian finally said. “I don’t think we’ll make dinner.”

Kurt was silent. He couldn’t help wondering why Sebastian, at least, couldn’t make it but he found that he couldn’t find a way to say it.

“This is embarrassing,” he eventually managed.

“I’m sorry, Kurt,” Sebastian said, as the music started up again. “But you know how Blaine is about the band at the moment. They have their first gig next week, the posters go up day after next, and they don’t even have a name yet. He really needed help. We’ll see you at home later, yeah?”

Kurt sighed. “Yeah,” he agreed and hung up.

It felt like something heavy was sitting in his chest and he really wanted to ignore it.

He went inside and took his seat, shaking his head when Bettina gave him a questioning look. She grimaced but didn’t say anything as the movie started.

Kurt couldn’t really focus on the movie though and later he wouldn’t have been able to tell anyone too much about what had happened in it. He was too busy trying not to think too much, trying not to read too much into what had just happened. But he couldn’t deny that it felt like Sebastian had chosen Blaine over him and now he could admit that it wasn’t the first time he’d felt like that. And then there was the fact that when _he’d_ suggested going to one of Blaine’s rehearsals and helping with the name, _he’d_ been turned down, but when it came to Sebastian? Blaine actually wanted _his_ help.

As he followed the others to the restaurant he forcefully told himself that he was overreacting. Blaine had merely grasped the opportunity he’d had to have one of them there… and that had been Sebastian because he was available at the time. And a paying gig, Blaine’s first, took precedence over a night out for dinner and a movie, even if they had left him hanging.

By the time the meal was over and they’d popped into a nearby bar for a couple of drinks, Kurt was feeling more like himself, and as he made his way home he was looking forward to spending some quality time with his boyfriends.

The apartment was dark when he got inside and when he turned on the lights he grimaced at the take-out containers and beer bottles scattered around the living room. He quickly cleared up and headed for the bedroom.

Sebastian and Blaine were both there, sound asleep and it was pretty obvious from the lube bottle lying on the floor that they’d been busy. Kurt stared at them for a moment, frowning, because dinner at home and their subsequent activities made it pretty clear that they probably would have had time to meet him and the others for dinner. They’d just chosen not to.

He wandered into the living room and sat in the dark for a while, thinking it over. He knew that, ever since the time Blaine had cheated on him, he’d had a tendency to jump to the worst conclusions. It was something he’d had to watch out for within their relationship and he was worried that he might be falling back into that habit now.

Eventually Kurt slipped into bed beside them but it was sometime before he fell asleep.

In the morning he was heavy-eyed and tired but he was determined to find out what had happened the night before even if it meant disrupting their normally peaceful Saturday morning routine.

He showered, dressed and tackled the coffee machine before joining Blaine and Sebastian in the living room. Blaine appeared to be looking through sheet music and Sebastian was reading a magazine. They both looked up as Kurt entered the room and took a seat beside Sebastian.

“So…” he said, and then suddenly he didn’t know what to say or what to ask.

“Hey, we’re sorry about last night,” Sebastian said. “We really just forgot. I know that’s not a good thing to say but you know how busy we’ve all been lately.”

Well, ‘they forgot’ wasn’t exactly what Kurt wanted to hear again either but at least Sebastian had given him an opening to start the conversation.

“So, how did the practice go anyway?” he asked.

“Really good,” Blaine said. “We finalized the set list and we’ve finally got a name. Monkey’s Playground. We even finished early.”

Kurt wasn’t sure what he thought of the name but he did know what he wanted to ask next.

“So you could have joined us at the restaurant?”

Blaine frowned. “Kurt, I was tired, okay. I’m sorry we missed your thing but I just wanted to come home and relax.”

“And you?” Kurt asked Sebastian.

“I was pretty wiped too,” Sebastian replied, shrugging his shoulders.

 _But not too tired to have sex_ , Kurt thought and he wasn’t going to say it. He was not going to say it. Nothing good would come of saying it.

But he _was_ going to say something else instead. It might be a snap decision on his part but he had a feeling that they needed to get their ‘arrangement’ back on track before this all got too out of hand because he really didn’t like the way he’d been feeling lately.

“Okay,” he said, softly. “But do you remember when we changed the arrangement we said that we’d talk about it again if anyone was unhappy with it?”

“ _You_ said that,” Blaine replied, and Kurt blinked.

“Yes, I did, but we all agreed.”

“Are you saying you’re unhappy?” Sebastian asked.

“No, I’m not,” Kurt replied. ‘ _Yet_ ’, he added silently. “But I think that maybe we do need to look at this again before anyone is.”

Blaine let out a sigh that sounded full of frustration. “Is this because we disappeared at the party? I thought we settled that.”

“And it won’t happen again,” Sebastian added.

“No. I don’t know,” Kurt said, running his hands through his hair. “But last night we could have been together and you guys chose not to be. I guess it just didn’t feel right to me.”

“Oh fuck this,” Blaine said, getting to his feet and pacing the floor. Kurt watched him with confusion and then shot Sebastian a puzzled look. Blaine sounded angry and Kurt just couldn’t figure out why his reaction was so extreme.

“This is all about you, Kurt,” Blaine continued. “As always. All you have to do is adjust. It’s not fair of you to want to go back on this. You can’t expect Sebastian and I to wait around for you all the time.”

“Oh my god, I don’t,” Kurt said. “I don’t expect that at all. I just think we’re getting a bit off track in being together, that’s all.”

“No, it’s about you needing to be the center of attention,” Blaine almost yelled, and both Kurt and Sebastian got to their feet as well.

“What?” Kurt was gaping, he knew it, but the shock was too great not to. “What the hell do you mean by that?”

“Exactly what I said,” Blaine said through gritted teeth. “You always need to be the focus. That’s why you always wanted to bottom, so we were both focused on you, and now that I’m doing it as well, you can’t handle it. Well, guess what? You’re gonna have to handle it because you don’t get to dictate how this relationship works. It’s not all about you.”

Kurt was dumbfounded and speechless. He couldn’t believe what Blaine was saying, couldn’t figure out how the conversation had degenerated so quickly. Blaine was staring at him and Kurt could clearly see the anger in his eyes and it shocked him, made him feel numb. His mind was a blank but he could feel his heart thudding hard and fast in his chest.

“Fuck this, I’m outta here,” Blaine snarled and suddenly he was moving and out of the room before Kurt could even blink. He heard the front door slam.

Kurt glanced over at Sebastian who was looking pretty shocked himself.

“Do you think that too?” Kurt asked, his voice soft in the tense silence.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair.

“Look, I’d better go after him,” he said. “He was pretty angry.”

Kurt listened to the front door closing again and gazed around the room in bewilderment.

“What on earth just happened?” he whispered to the empty room.

All he could think was that Blaine had acted like a person that Kurt wasn’t sure he knew and that it felt like Sebastian had chosen Blaine over Kurt… yet again.

And it all seemed to have happened so suddenly that Kurt wondered if he’d been completely blind for the last few weeks.


End file.
